Angels Wept
by SandyLee Potts
Summary: This story focuses on an event in 2016. An event that changes lives in the worst way possible. Poor Connor looses his entire family. How will he continue? Now includes a twist!
1. The Journey Home

**_Angels Wept_**

**_This is a very sad story, hopefully events in this story NEVER happen to anyone, I would Never wish this upon my worst enemy. _**

**_Still this plot bunny came my way and has Haunted me ever since. If you ever see this particular plot bunny hop your way... Shoot him!_**

**_The T rating may Change later in the story._**

**_Tissues at the ready..._**

* * *

><p><strong>15th July 2016.<strong>

**5.00 pm**

Connor sat in the traffic jam drumming his fingers on the steering wheel. He heard the siren of an Ambulance. He adjusted the car to let it pass. His thoughts began to wonder, 'Must have been a very bad accident. This traffic is just so heavy. I wonder which poor soul got hurt this time!' He sat in the same spot for another five minutes before ringing Abby. Her phone went straight through to answer-phone. He left a message telling her that he was stuck in traffic and would be home late, unaware that nobody would get the message until very much later.

Connor sat behind the wheel of his BMW excitedly after such a long time of waiting Lester had finally conceded and let him and Abby time off to go on holiday. He had booked four tickets weeks ago and had managed, somehow, to keep it a secret from his twin daughters, until yesterday. He thought of them now.

Nicola and Danielle, Abby had thought of the names, calling their daughters after two of the most influential people in their lives, Nick Cutter and Danny Quinn. Nicola and Danielle looked just like their mother, with blonde hair and blue eyes. They had were in Primary School and their Sixth birthday would be in a week's time.

They had squealed in delight when they realised where they were going on holiday. They had wanted to go to Disneyland for ages now, and finally both Abby and Connor had time off together and were able to go.

Abby and Connor still worked at the ARC. Only now Abby worked mainly with the Animals. Her team of trained vets had being brought in after Manny the Mammoth had fallen ill. It had then expanded. Abby no longer went out with the 'Core' Team, she maintained the menagerie.

Connor was still the computer expert. He still invented things useful for the ARC to use. Alongside the Anomaly Detection Device there was now the Creature Incursion Detector or ADD and CID for short. Connor had also managed to find Nick cutter's notes and make a Map of Anomalies that would ever occur. Occasionally he went out to the Anomaly sites and dealt with creature incursions.

Becker was still Head of Security, he was always available to go out to Anomalies, and he had a team of twenty men supporting him, and would still be seen in the armoury ensuring all of the equipment was in full working order.

Jess was still Field co-ordinator, but now she had two people working alongside her. The anomalies, when they opened now, would quite often open together. And Jess felt that she needed the extra support. Sadhana, who was from a wealthy Indian family, worked alongside Jess when the anomalies opened, was also Lester's PA. Quite often she would be called into his office to type up a letter, or simply ensure that the boss had a cuppa in his hand. Marie supported Jess with the Anomalies when they opened, but she also helped Matt on quite days.

Matt was still team leader. He even had a selection of Becker's men at his disposal, should he need them to go to a separate anomaly. He also kept in touch with ARC'S around the world. There was an ARC in USA, Italy, Africa, India, Chile and also one in Russia. The anomalies, when they opened now, quite frequently meant that they opened in other countries too.

Emily had gone back to college and after studying a Public Relations course, ensured that anything that needed a cover-up was covered up! She even surprised herself when she had informed the authorities that Steven Spielberg was filming in the centre of London when a brachiosaurus had appeared.

* * *

><p>Connor sighed and looked at his watch... 5.45 pm. Abby should definitely be home now. She would have picked up the girls from school at 3.30 pm and taken them home. He rang it again; again it went through to answer-phone. He frowned, had Abby forgotten to charge her phone? He tried the home number... It rang, and rang, and rang.<p>

Connor ran a hand through his hair, took off his spectacles and rubbed his eyes; he replaced them and wondered why Abby wasn't answering her phone.

He stretched in the seat of his car and took in his surroundings. He was not far from home now; if this traffic started moving he would be home within minutes. He smiled as he edged past the school they had chosen for the girls.

Up ahead he saw the reason for the traffic delay. At the roundabout ahead, someone in a Mini had had and a very nasty accident with a lorry. He gasped as he slowly drove past; the mangled car looked just like Abby's. He tried to look at the number plate as he drove past but that was nowhere to be seen.

Connor carried on driving home, uneasiness in his chest. He turned the corner onto the cul-de-sac in which he lived. To his horror Abby's car was not there! Quickly he parked his car. If he ran, he would be there in minutes. Connor sprinted back to the roundabout where the accident had occurred. He ran up to the policeman who stood there.

"Do you know who this car belongs to?" he asked frantically. The policeman didn't even bother to check his notes.

"We can't give out personal details. I'm sorry sir."

Connor spotted an upside down plate laying on the edge of the pavement. He gulped. Slowly he bent down, and picked up the plate. His heart stopped as the black characters registered in his head. There was no way it was right. It couldn't be _HER_ car.

"**_NO!"_** he wailed. The policeman watched Connor's reaction. He walked over.

"Do you know the owner?"

**_"IT'S MY WIFE!"_** Connor collapsed on the curb. He began sobbing, and as he clutched the broken number plate to his chest he began to rocking back and forth.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about the shortness of this chapter...<strong>

**I will try to update soon...**

**In the meantime please, please tell me your thoughts.**

**Please Review... **

**Thank you!**


	2. The Accident

**Angels Wept**

**_This is a very sad story, hopefully events in this story NEVER happen to anyone, I would Never wish this upon my worst enemy. _**

**_The T rating may Change later in the story._**

**_Tissues at the ready..._**

* * *

><p><strong>15th July 2016.<strong>

**3.30 pm.**

Abby put on her sunglasses as she stood in the playground waiting for the twins to come out. The warm July weather had encouraged people to wear dresses and short sleeved t-shirts. Mel, one of the other mums came over.

"Have you told them where they're going yet?" She asked eagerly.

"Yes, they're very excited."

"So that means that you won't be back this term?" Abby smiled and shook her head. She had arranged for the girls to be taken out of school for the last two weeks of term. "We'll have to arrange a time when the girls can get together over the summer."

"Yeah, that'll be great. I'll ring you when we get back...and then Alison can come over to play."

"Have a good time... Bye"

Mel went over to her daughter who came running out. It wasn't long before Abby was greeted similarly by the twins.

"Come on let's go home..." Abby picked up the bags that the girls had thrown to the floor, and slung them over her shoulder. She listened to the girl's excited chatter as she headed back to the car.

"What time do we go to the airport Mum?" Danielle jumped up and down tugging Abby's hand excitedly.

"When do we go Mum? When do we go?" Nicola joined her sister as she pulled on Abby's other arm.

"Tomorrow..." She replied and seeing disappointment on both faces continued to explain the chain of events. "We'll go home now, I want you to get the things that _you_ want to take, Mummy's done all of the packing, and it's just what you want on the plane. Then it's dinnertime, bath time and bed. Early night for both of you. Then when you get up in the morning..." Abby smiled. "In the morning, you'll have breakfast and at 10.00 o'clock, Becker is coming to pick us up, and we go to the airport, and we'll be off!"

Abby looked at the two faces grinning at her as she told them exactly what was going to happen from the minute they got home. She and Connor had learned this was quite often the best way of placating the children. Young children didn't have concept of time and if she had said Christmas was soon, in the middle of November, they would think that she meant that it was tomorrow.

Abby opened the doors to her mini.

"I'm sitting in the front!" Danielle shouted.

"Mum," Nicola whined, "That's not fair! Danni sat in the front this morning!"

Abby knew that Danielle could be quite forceful and nasty towards her sister and quite often pushed her out of the way to get what she wanted.

"Danielle, be nice to your sister," Abby glared at Danielle. She continued, "Otherwise, we'll leave you with Becker and Jess and you can stay here while _we_ go to Disneyland." Abby intimidated, knowing full well that she couldn't follow through with her threat. She tried to keep a straight face as Danielle reluctantly climbed into the back on the passenger side, her warning having worked.

Abby checked that the girls were strapped in, got in herself and carefully drove off, watching out for children crossing the road, rather than watching her own children who were securely strapped in, as she made her way back home.

Abby's route took her past a roundabout on a main road. She was always careful after picking the children up. She pulled up to the 'Give Way' line by the roundabout and checked for a gap in the traffic on her right. When she saw that the way was clear she pulled out. She gasped, from the corner of her eye she saw the lorry coming up, very fast on her left...

Abby's didn't have time to react, her world went black and she descended into darkness...

* * *

><p>HE was going home, after five long days of driving across Germany, Brussels, and France he had crossed the English Channel and driven across England's strange roads. He was unfamiliar with driving in the UK. He had found the driving regulations very different and constraining to that of Europe. He had made his delivery and was heading home. He picked up his mobile phone and punched in a number. Unaware of the penalty for driving whilst talking on a mobile phone.<p>

"Matka, JA przybywam domowy! I come home, now" the young man spoke in Polish to his mother. He approached the strange roundabout and without looking pulled out. He heard something crunch, he hoped he had not hit anything; he would lose his job for certain if he had. He stopped his lorry immediately. Jumping down from the cab. He froze as he saw the wreckage of the little blue mini. A little girl screamed from the pavement.

"Mummy, that's Danni and Nikki's car..." The little girl wailed as she pointed. Alison's mother stopped mid-conversation with another parent. She gasped as she processed what she had just witnessed herself. Mel grabbed her daughter trying unsuccessfully to soothe the poor girl who had just seen her best friends' wave to her, and then be crushed by the enormous lorry.

Traffic screeched to a halt, someone called an ambulance, someone else called the police, someone else rushed over to Abby's mangled car.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please remember that this is fiction...<strong>_

_**I would love to know what you thought.**_

_**Please Review. **_


	3. At the ARC

**Angels Wept**

**_This is a very sad story, hopefully events in this story NEVER happen to anyone, I would Never wish this upon my worst enemy. _**

**_The T rating may Change later in the story._**

**_Tissues at the ready..._**

* * *

><p><strong>5.30 pm...<strong>

Mel had called her own husband to come and look after Alison, and had stood by Abby's car as the emergency services had cut open the car and retrieved the occupants trapped inside. She had been distraught when she saw the girls being carefully taken out of the wreckage. Her own daughter was not only the same age, they lived in the same street, they were in the same class, they played together, were in the same after school clubs together, the girls were almost a troublesome threesome... and as a parent... it was painful to watch.

Now she was being questioned by a policeman, and as she watched, she saw Connor walk over to another policeman and ask questions. She watched as the normally strong and placid man, crumpled clutching at the twisted number plate. She begged to be excused from the policeman who was questioning her, walked over to Connor and sat beside him. The policeman followed. She looked across to Connor and held him for a moment. Looking up to the policeman she told him who he was.

"Where is she?" he asked Mel.

"She's been taken to hospital... St. Peter's..." Mel's voice hitched, and dread filled her as she knew what his next question was going to be. Connor's world stopped at that point in time. He would never forget it.

"And the twins...?" Connor dared not to breathe. He hoped they were safely tucked away at Mel's house.

Tears filled Mel's eyes and spilled over. "They were in... the... car... when... it happened."

Connor felt his world collapse around him; he pocketed his glasses and wept.

**5.45 pm At the ARC...**

Jess nagged Becker to ring Connor, just to check if everything was ok and they would be ready at 10.00 am the following morning. Connor had pre-arranged to take them to the airport the following day, His car being big enough to hold four people plus four suitcases.

Becker stood behind Jess at the ADD and rang Connor on his mobile.

"Hey Connor, you all set for tomorrow...? What...? Wait... say that again... " Becker's face dropped as he listened to Connor. "Just hold on I'll be there as fast as I can... Yes I know the traffic is going to be mental... I'll be there... Listen have you got your black box? ... Switch it on. OK... We'll find you!" Becker ran his hands over his face. His face slightly pale as he digested the information his friend had told him.

Jess turned in her seat. "Why the change of plan?" Becker looked at his Fiancé.

"There's been an accident!" Jess gasped and her hand went to her mouth.

"Who...? What...? How...?" Jess stammered, she couldn't even form a complete sentence.

"I don't know Connor didn't say... listen... Connor's got his black box, find him, I've got to get there!" Becker asked urgency in his voice.

He had known Connor and Abby for 9 years. They had become his best friends. He had even been Connor's Best Man at his wedding and Jess had even been Maid of Honour. He and Jess were even Godparents to the girls! At this moment in time, Connor needed him. His friend needed him to be there. The girls needed him.

He would be there, no matter what it took!

"Get where? What's happened? " Matt enquired, with his usual Irish tones.

"I spoke to Connor... There's been an accident! Don't ask for details... I don't know!" Becker clipped his black box to his belt, and offered one to Matt.

"Oh God!" Matt sighed. Dread filled him as he thought of The Temple family. He went immediately into leadership mode. "OK. Emily you bring the car, Becker I'm coming with you, we'll take the chopper."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please remember that this is fiction...<strong>_

_**I would love to know what you thought.**_

_**Please Review. **_


	4. At the Accident Site

**Angels Wept**

**15th July 2016.**

**6.00 pm...**

* * *

><p>Jess had traced Connor's black box and had hacked into the traffic cameras around the area. She could still see the stationary lorry, she gasped when she saw the state of her friends car. The roof had been completely cut off, and it lay as a crumpled mess at the side of the road. Apart from the Police, the Emergency services had left and Police were now trying to redirect traffic away from the crash site. Cars were now moving, but still very slowly. Emily spoke to Sadhana, trying to get closer to the crash site as soon as possible.<p>

Matt and Becker were in the helicopter, and did not take long in getting to their destination. They were harnessed to ropes and dropped gently to the ground.

Matt's hands fisted by his sides, as he took in the carnage. Of Abby's ruined car, and of the undamaged lorry. Becker looked down to Connor, taking in his broken pose, trying not to notice the warzone that surrounded him. Connor finished speaking to the policeman and wearily stood up.

The men exchanged a brief hug, and Connor started to explain what he knew of the accident.

"I need to get to the hospital Matt," Connor's voice cracked and he had trouble keeping his voice steady.

"I know, Mate," Matt tapped his comms, "Jess, I need the helicopter to airlift us to... St. Peter's... Can you get in touch with Emily and have her meet us there."

"Helicopter is still above you, and Emily should be on her way. Any news?"

"Abby's been in an Accident, that' all we know," Matt replied. "We'll let you know..."

Ropes fell from the sky and Becker ensured that Connor was strapped up. The people in the chopper hauled them up, and then they made their way to the hospital.

Emily saw three Ambulances coming. As soon as they had passed she turned her car around and followed, breaking several speed regulations on the way. Emily arrived at the hospital shortly after the Ambulances. She watched as stretchers containing the girls and Abby were taken into the hospital, her gut twisting as she took in their injured and broken state. She tapped her comms and passed on what she had seen onto Sadhana, Sadhana put Emily on loudspeaker and everyone at the ARC heard.

Even Lester came out of his office to listen. He had known Connor and Abby since the very start of the ARC. They were the only original members of his staff; personally he felt that they were like family to him. He remembered the day they had got married. Abby had asked if he could give her away.

* * *

><p>Emily had seen the helicopter go on ahead and was joined shortly by Matt and Becker.<p>

Connor dashed into the hospital.

"My names, C-C-C Connor Temple... I'm looking for a woman and two girls involved in a car crash," Connor stuttered as he tried to explain to one of the nurses why he was there.

"Please calm down Sir," the nurse took him aside, she grabbed a pen and a piece of paper. "Now, can I take your name again please, Sir," the nurse scribbled down his name as he spoke. "And can I take the names of who you're looking for?"

"Abby Temple...D-D-Danielle Temple... and Nicola Temple." The nurse's head snapped up. "How are you related sir?"

Connor gulped, his stomach turned and twisted uncomfortably, he wanted to see his family. _FAST!_

"Danielle and Nicola... they're my daughters, Abby's my wife." He blinked away tears that were threatening to fall. He took a deep breath and pulled out his glasses and put them on.

"OK, I'll be with you in a moment." The nurse hurried off to speak with a doctor.

Frustrated, Connor ran his shaking hands through his hair. Matt, Becker and Emily joined him. Emily hugged him, trying hard to console him.

The nurse came back. She noted that he was surrounded.

"Mr Temple, the doctor would like to see you in the family room. Your friends can come too. Come this way." She led them to a room away from the Accident and Emergency area.

Connor shook from head to toe. The suspense of not knowing what had happened to his family becoming almost too much. He sat down on a chair, put his elbows on his knees and laced his fingers together, against his head. Connor was not a religious man, but at that particular moment he started to pray. He started to pray for his family, for his very young daughters, and for his dear wife.

* * *

><p><strong>Will Abby be OK?<strong>

**Will Nicola and Danielle be OK?**

**How badly have they been hurt?**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Again I wish NEVER happens to ANYONE!<strong>_

_**I would love to hear yout thoughts...**_

_**Please Review...**_

* * *

><p>This is a note for my ANR please do not review.<p>

I really suggest getting your own account I think you would write some wonderful stories. With some wonderful story lines.

Go on... Give it a Go!


	5. At the Hospital

**Angels Wept**

_**This is a very sad story, hopefully events in this story NEVER happen to anyone, and I would Never wish this upon my worst enemy. **_

_**The T rating may Change later in the story.**_

_**Tissues at the ready...**_

* * *

><p>Connor shook from head to toe. The suspense of not knowing what had happened to his family becoming almost too much. He sat down on a chair, put his elbows on his knees and laced his fingers together, against his head. Connor was not a religious man, but at that particular moment he started to pray. He started to pray for his family, for his very young daughters, and for his dear wife.<p>

Matt sat on one side of Connor, Emily on the other. Becker, stoic as ever, decided to stand. Emily rubbed Connor's back, as he continued to pray. Matt picked up a magazine and pretended to read, not really noticing the magazine he had picked up. Becker glanced at Matt.

"Really Matt?" Becker nodded towards the magazine. Matt turned to the cover of the magazine and grimaced, disgusted at his choice of "Woman's Own", he threw it to one side, and sighed.

After a moment he touched his Comms.

"Jess can you access the traffic camera archive and see what actually happened?"

"I'm not sure, but I can try... Any news on Abby and the girls?" Jess worried her lip and wished she was at the hospital, finding out what had happened to her friend. But she tapped away at her computer, trying to find the information Matt had requested.

Lester came up behind her. "Any news?"

Jess shook her head. "No nothing," Jess gasped. She had found the traffic camera that focused on the roundabout at the time of the Accident. She watched in Horror as she took in what had happened to Abby. Tears began flowing down Jess' cheeks as she watched the Accident occurring. Behind her and to her side, Lester, Sadhana, and Marie watched in dismay as the massive lorry collided with Abby's tiny mini.

"Can you copy that and put it onto a disc for me...? And Jess. Make sure Connor NEVER sees that footage!" said Lester simply. This was not the time for sarcasm, and Lester was well aware of it! He looked at the shocked faces around him. He dismissed the girls knowing that they would not be able to do any work after seeing that particular clip. Other technicians filled their seats as the women got ready to go home.

Jess drove straight to the hospital, followed closely by Lester. Upon reaching the hospital Lester rang his wife, Caroline. She was a Doctor at another London Hospital and had met Connor and Abby on several occasions. Abby had even commented on her Wedding day how if Lester was going to give her away, then that would make him Father of the Bride, and Caroline, Mother of the Bride. As a Doctor, Caroline had even delivered the girls. Lester just simply HAD to tell her, she would NEVER forgive him if he didn't.

Caroline wasn't available and so he left a message. She didn't get chance to listen to it until later that day.

Lester and Jess found Connor, Becker, Matt and Emily in a family room at the hospital.

Connor was beside himself with worry, and it was clear he had shed more than just a few tears. It was now 7.00 pm and he had _STILL_ not heard anything about his family. He had been pacing for the last half an hour. When he saw Lester and Jess he thought they might have some news, but when they answered negatively he sank into a chair, feeling discouraged.

Lester spoke at length to the Doctors. He told them that he would personally arrange payment for any specialist treatment that the Temple family would need. It was after Lester had spoken to the doctors at 7.30 pm that anyone came over to speak with Connor. The doctor sat him down. Everyone waited with baited breath, as the doctor went through the injuries sustained by Abby and the girls.

Abby had concussion, mild whiplash and three broken ribs. She had come round once but had then blacked out. She was being put into a room, not far from ICU. Her injuries although less than those sustained by the girls, were still serious enough to warrant being kept close to ICU. Too much movement by Abby could leave her with a punctured lung and she could potentially die.

The Girls were being taken to ICU. They would be kept in a room together. After sustaining many injuries both Nicola and Danielle had slipped into a coma in the last 45 minutes.

Danielle had whiplash, her leg had broken; her arm had broken in three places and also two ribs, making a total of six broken bones in her tiny body. Her face had been cut extensively by broken glass and she had a total of 42 stitches all over her petite body.

Nicola's injuries, being sat in the front of the car, were worse. She had 9 broken bones, her leg, broken in 3 places, her arm had fractured in 3 places and she had 3 broken ribs. Again she had whiplash and her face and arms had deep cuts from the flying glass and she had 7 more stitches than her sister.

Lester spoke to the police officers present and arranged for the lorry driver to be arrested. He also provided the Police officers with the evidence they needed. They could confirm using their own cameras but the image was clear. The lorry driver had been using a mobile phone whilst driving, caused a very serious accident and not only was an esteemed member of his staff seriously injured, but also two _very_ young children.

The police tried to explain to Lester that the lorry driver had a large family in Poland to feed; he was the only breadwinner in a family of ten. The driver's company had insisted that he make this particular delivery and that he had been driving without a break to meet his deadlines.

Lester shook his head, this was not acceptable, and he would ensure that the world would find out about this particular company and the way it flouted rules and regulations of the Highway Code.

Lester finished talking to the police and called Emily over and asked her to speak to the media and ensure that every paper carried the same story the following day.

Emily suggested ringing her friend, a trusted journalist, who worked for the News desk at the BBC. Emily had given her a detailed story which they had decided to include in tonight's News. The story did not make the six o'clock news but was incorporated in the nine o'clock edition. Everyone gather round the television to watch. The story started by focusing just on the school gates. No people were visible. Then the reporter's voice. Introduced the story very softly.

* * *

><p><em>"Picture this, it's a sunny afternoon. You've just finished a hard day's work and picked up the kids from school. After waiting for the children to say goodbye in the playground you strap them in the car and start to head home, excited for your upcoming family holiday." She increased the tension in her voice...<em>  
><em>"Then, disaster strikes. A foreign lorry driver, talking on a mobile phone, working long hours, desperate to get back to his own home, crashes into your car." The camera panned across to the reporter a young lady called Natasha. She continued sadness in her voice.<em>

_"This is the stark, sad reality for a young family. Today, at half past three, outside St Mary's school, Bracknell. The Temple family car was destroyed as it pulled away from the school grounds." She paused for a moment and then continued._  
><em>"Inside were Mother, Abigail Temple, 36, and her twin daughters Nicola and Danielle Temple aged 5. All three had to be cut from the wreckage of their vehicle. Mother and children are currently in the Intensive Care Unit at St Peters General Hospital, suffering from multiple injuries." She paused for a moment, after stressing certain words.<em>

_"Father, Connor Temple, 38, quickly arrived on scene after passing the incident sight on his way home from work. He is currently at the local Hospital, holding vigil at his families' bedside." She now turned to a lady standing beside her._  
><em>"Family friend, Melanie Mitchell, aged 29, witnessed the accident as she and her own daughter, Alison, also 5, left the school grounds."<em>

_"Mrs Mitchell please tell us of the events this afternoon." She held the microphone for Mel to speak into. Mel still appeared to be in shock._  
><em>"I was walking home today, Abby- that's Mrs Temple, she had driven straight from work, she works at the local Zoo. We spoke in the playground for a moment and then..." Mel put a hand to her mouth and took a moment to compose herself. "I was walking down the street here, and Abby's car was by the roundabout, poor Ali, My daughter Alison, she's best friends with the girls, she even waved." Mel paused again. "And Nikki and Danni, they were so excited to be going on their holiday."<em>

_"I saw Abby pulling out, and the lorry that was going MUCH too fast!" Her voice cracked._

_"The lorry driver didn't even slow down on the approach to the roundabout. He went straight into her."_

_"It was horrible. I still can't believe it! My poor Alison saw everything that happened, she started screaming hysterically. Took ages to calm her down, She keeps wondering if she'll ever see them again!" Mel took a deep breath and now anger started to show._

_"We keep saying that the school should have speed cameras installed along this particular road, LOTS of children used this road to and from school and SO MANY cars and Lorries are going MUCH TOO fast down it! It was an Accident waiting to happen!"_

_"I've heard SO Many times that a Lorry driver has come up really close to the car in front, or not stopped when they should. It's disgraceful!"_

_"Thank you Mrs Mitchell," Natasha interrupted. She faced the camera._

_"The family, were planning for a birthday trip for the twins, to Disneyland, their flight leaving tomorrow. The once-in-a-lifetime holiday, which the twin's would remember for the rest of their lives, has been bought to an abrupt stop before it's even started."_

_"Mr Phillip Lee Local MP for Bracknell spoke after the event. "It is dreadful news to hear of such an incident. I will personally be looking into how this accident happened and an enquiry will be held. For a lorry driver to be acting so carelessly, by a public facility such as a school, especially at a time when children are seen to be leaving the premises is an outrage. Three members of ONE family in hospital due to careless driving is a disaster. My only thoughts at this moment are with Mr Temple and his family. I sincerely hope that the twins and Mrs Temple make a speedy recovery."_

* * *

><p>Connor had started to watch, but had lost interest, wandering off to be with his family. To him, the news did not matter anymore. What mattered most was right here in this hospital...<p>

_IN INTENSIVE CARE._

Connor sat between Nikki and Danni, listening to the bleep of the ECG machines. The tiny blip indicating that the girls were still alive was strangely comforting. At least they were breathing by themselves, another sign that Connor saw as hopeful.

The following day, five leading the newspapers ran a similar story to that on the news. Most of the newspapers chose to go with Emily's chosen Headline.

**_After School Horror._**

All the newspapers focused on how a simple journey, one that parents do every day, had gone terribly wrong for a particular family. They chose to highlight several features.

How young the girls were.

They were being picked up from school.

How their young school friends had seen the terrible accident.

How they would miss the trip of a lifetime because of a Foreign Lorry driver,

The lorry driver, who didn't know the regulations to driving in the UK, was talking on a mobile phone and hadn't slept because his boss wanted the delivery on time.

The name of the delivery firm and how the Managing Director was _UNAVAILABLE_ for comment.

* * *

><p><strong>I would like to thank Loving this for all her help with the news report. The news report almost being taken word for word. <strong>

**Thank you to all the people who took time to review. Apologies if I haven't replied to you.**

**I would love to hear what you thought...**

**Please Review...**


	6. Going home

**Angels Wept**

_**This is a very sad story, hopefully events in this story NEVER happen to anyone, and I would Never wish this upon my worst enemy. **_

_**The T rating may Change later in the story.**_

_**Tissues at the ready...**_

* * *

><p>Saturday 16 July 2016<p>

Connor had sat and waited, he had not gone home to sleep, preferring to stay with his dear wife and children. If one of the children had woken in the night, they would have been very frightened at what was going on, that was the reason he had given to the nurses for not going home. In reality, the thought of going home, to an empty house, one without the children, or Abby terrified him. He felt uneasy and nervous about leaving them alone in the hospital, and so he had slept on the make-shift cot they had provided in Abby's room.

Becker and Jess had arrived at mid-day to be with him and it was then that Abby came round. She was very groggy and disorientated at first and then she started to remember bits and pieces about the events leading up to the accident. She remembered everything leading up to the point where she strapped the girls into the car. She didn't remember driving off and certainly didn't recall the roundabout!

Jess looked over to Abby and then to Connor. He looked tired and she could tell he hadn't slept very well.

"Connor why don't you go home for a little while and get some rest." Jess asked Connor.

"'S OK I'll stay here for a little while longer, the girls might wake up and get scared. I'm going to go and check on them." Connor forced a smile at Abby. He had avoided telling her how badly the girls had been hurt, knowing that she would only blame herself. As he rounded the corner away from her room, his smile left his face and he gulped. He heard footsteps behind him. He turned to see Becker coming towards him.

Becker followed Connor out of the room and down the corridor. He had worked with him long enough now and he could read his friend quite well. He had seen through Connor's false smile and knew that something was wrong. He put a hand on his shoulder.

"Connor... Are you going to tell me what's eating you?" He raised an eyebrow.

Connor put his hands on his face and reached under his spectacles to rub his eyes. He rubbed his hand down his face and felt the stubble. He sighed, Becker knew him too well to give up on him. He told him of how he didn't want to go home to an empty house. How the suitcases would still be sitting in the hallway. How the emptiness would gnaw away at him.

Becker smiled. The solution was just so simple. Why had he not thought of it before? He would go with Connor while he did what he needed to do.

They drove to the house in silence. Connor looked at his car still parked in the driveway where he had left it the night before. He opened the door and stared at the suitcases that sat in the hallway, and he broke down once more

Uncontrollable tears streamed down his face.

_This was not meant to happen._

_This should have been one of the happiest moments of their lives!_

_They should have been going away on their holiday._

_They should have left for the airport ages ago!_

_And now they wouldn't be able to._

He looked at the answer phone. It was flashing away with lots of messages. He pressed play just to have some noise in the house rather than hear the messages. But he inattentively listened anyway. Lots of messages came from people who had heard of the accident, but there was one from the Travel Agent that caught Connor's attention. She had obviously seen the news last night, and put details together. In short the travel agent knew of what had happened and they were prepared to postpone their holiday until the twins were better. All Connor had to do was get in touch with them.

Connor showered, shaved and changed his clothes. Now feeling fresh he went into the girl's bedroom. He looked at the organised chaos that was a typical child's bedroom. The beds were made but there were toys strewn all over the floor. He looked around him, the girls adored the Disney Princesses, and even at the age of five, they had posters around the walls. He leaned against the wardrobe in their room and sank to the floor. This was when Connor truly became overwhelmed; tears came streaming down his face once more. Suddenly he felt useless. His dear Abby needed him, his girls needed him... and there was _NOTHING_ he could do to help them!

Becker heard Connor come out of the bathroom and walk around upstairs. He waited for a full five minutes before going in search of his dear colleague. He found him sat on the floor of the twins' bedroom, holding a Cinderella doll in his hands. Becker gulped; he had a vague idea of how Connor felt. After all he was Godfather to Connor's children. Becker had felt a sadness, hopelessness and even anger when he had first seen the girls and their pitiful state. So much so that he compared the girls' state to that of a couple of broken dolls.

Becker crouched down.

"You're not going to be much use to Abby and the girls, here are you?" Becker hoped that he sounded diplomatic. He felt just as useless himself and could see the look on Connor's face that told him that he needed to do something.

"What am I going to do? Abby needs me to be with her, the girls need me to be with them... How can I be in two places at once?" Connor grumbled, he couldn't think of a way out of this particular situation.

"I'm sure you'll think of something, you always do!" Becker forced himself to smile and hoped that the action would somehow soothe his dispirited friend. "Come on, why don't you have something to eat?" Becker urged. He helped Connor up and followed him downstairs.

Connor went into the kitchen looking for something to eat. He opened the fridge and swore.

Knowing that they were going to be away for two weeks Abby had run down the contents of the fridge. There was only a little milk and one slice of bread. He closed the door. He would grab something at the hospital.

Connor and Becker transferred the suitcases back upstairs; they would deal with those when they had a bit more time. He heard the post fall to the floor and sorted it before leaving for the hospital. He left them by the side of his home computer. Absently he looked at the screen. The screen...

_The Screen..._

He frowned; there was something about his computer screen that he couldn't quite put his finger on. He turned around and looked at the mantel piece. Photographs stared back at him. He strolled over and picked up one of his favourite pictures. It was of Abby and the twins taken on Christmas day. The girls looked so happy, and Abby was looking so radiant that it had taken his breath away. If only he could see them at the same time while he was in the hospital. He shook his head. He would think about it later. He locked up the house and followed Becker to his car.

Connor was strapping himself into Becker's truck when he glanced at the camera in Becker's car. All ARC vehicles were now fitted with camera's so that Jess could track movements easily.

"Camera..." Becker looked at Connor quizzically and raised an eyebrow.

"Camera... You do realise that the holiday has been cancelled!" Becker began to get worried about his friend; maybe this was getting to be too much for him.

"No...! WEBCAM! That's how I'm going to be in two places at once! I'll set up a laptop in Abby's room, one in the girl's room and then bingo! Bob's your uncle!" Connor jumped out of Becker's car.

"You know one day I'm going to change my name to Robert, just so that the girls can call me Uncle Bob!" He spoke into thin air and waited for Connor to grab two laptops from various locations. When everything was ready, they set off back to the hospital.

* * *

><p>Connor did just that, he set up two laptops with webcams. One was put in to Abby's room so that she could see the girls, and one was set up in the girls' room, so that the girls when they came round could see their mother.<p>

It was over the webcam that Connor spent much of his time talking to either Abby or to the girls.

It took a few days for Abby to get over the worst of her injuries; the cracked ribs could still cause massive injuries if they broke completely. She was told to stay as still as possible for the first few days.

Abby' memory had started to come back and she had become overwrought with guilt. She blamed herself for the accident, and it wasn't until three days after the accident that a policeman came to see her, that she realised that it wasn't her fault at all.

The whole team came to see Abby and the girls at regular intervals. The headmaster from the twin's school even came to see how they were. Her friend Mel came after the week after having dropped her own daughter at school. She went in to speak to Connor and the girls, but after seeing the girls and all the machines around them had found it Devastating and she had retreated to the comfort of Abby's room.

* * *

><p><strong>I would like to thank Lovingthis for her unwavering help with this...<strong>

**And YouHaveLovelyHair for giving me a nudge when I've needed it!**

**Thank you to all who have reviewed. Sorry If I haven't replied to you all, but this story has become a little depressing and I haven't wanted to write back in my upset state.**

**This story may not be to everyone's liking, but I still like hearing what you thought.**

**Please review. **


	7. The Girls Come Round

**Angels Wept**

* * *

><p>Sorry for not replying to all my reviewers it has been lovely hearing from you all. <em><strong>So<strong>_ many of you have added this story to Favourites and Alerts. It has really made me happy and look forward to hearing lots from you.

Word of** Warning **to ALL of you...

**This story is going to get worse... Much, much, worse!**

**The Poor Temple Family... **

****Character Death!****

In answer to my ANR. The house is empty because the diictodons had been sent back to their own era, and Rex had been sent to the menagerie while Connor and Abby took to girls on holiday. Abby's team of Vets are looking after all the creatures.

_**This is a very sad story, hopefully events in this story NEVER happen to anyone, and I would Never wish this upon my worst enemy. **_

_**Tissues at the ready...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>A Week after the accident...<strong>_

Nicola and Danielle stayed in a Coma for a week. They had been in intensive care since they had slipped into unconsciousness and although their injuries were very severe they were slowly on the mend. Their whiplash had now dissipated and there was no fear of the girls being left paralysed as the doctors had first thought. The huge number of stitches were also healing nicely and the doctors were hopeful that with the passing of time the scars would not even show.

The days went on with Connor dividing his time between Abby and the girls, and soon it was the day of the girl's birthday. He arranged with Jess, to have a cake brought in for the girls in the hope that it would bring them out of their unconscious state. Jess had been to a local bakery that made specialised cakes. This one was in the shape of their favourite Disney Character. Cinderella.

Abby sat up in her wheelchair, while Becker pushed her to the girl's room. On this one occasion the Doctors had allowed her to see her daughters. Connor forced a smile on his face, looked at Becker, Jess and Abby, and took a deep breath. He picked up the cake and Jess lit the candles.

They walked into the girls' room singing. Abby tried to sing, her breathing still laboured. Nurses joined into the strains of 'Happy Birthday to you'. Connor blew out the candles for both girls and then cut the cake. They waited for a reaction from the girls...

Connor watched for the slightest movement as he had done for days now.

_But none came._

Jess smiled at Abby, she took the cake and distributed it to all the doctors and Nurses in the building, after ensuring that Abby had settled back into her own bed gave her a piece. She stayed to chat with Abby for a while.

"Abby, when this is all over; and the girls are well enough..." Jess stammered. She took a deep breath and continued, "Would you... will you be my Maid of Honour?"

Abby nodded and smiled. "Of course I will," she whispered.

"Do you think the girls would like to be my bridesmaids?" Jess smiled.

"They'd love to..." Abby gasped with joy for the girls. Jess and Abby chatted for a while. Until Becker came in to remind Jess that they were due into work. Jess took a few slices of cake for those at work and then disappeared.

Connor sat with the twins, Abby watched through the webcam. He sat reading their favourite fairy tale. Cinderella was a firm favourite. Both his daughters loved the story and would never tire from hearing it. He began to read it for the fourteenth time that week. Towards the end of the story he glanced at Nicola's hands. He was sure he had seen her move. He carried on reading; maybe his voice would bring her back...

Nicola moved her head slowly from side to side.

"Dad, Daddy, are you there?" a tiny voice mumbled.

"Nikki, Nikki darling, you're going to be fine," Connor smiled properly for the first time in days. A proper smile and not a false one. Happy tears started falling from his eyes. Quickly Connor pressed her buzzer to alert the nurses.

Nicola's eyes opened slowly. A nurse came in and started monitoring her vital signs.

She looked very worried; Nicola's breathing was very shallow. Nicola's eyes focused on Connor.

"Why...? Why did this happen Daddy...? I've been naughty haven't I! ... Danni didn't fall down the stairs... I pushed her! ... I'm sorry!" Nicola closed her eyes.

"No, you haven't been naughty darling; you're going to be fine! Up and about in no time!"

A nurse closed the curtain around Nicola.

"Connor, what's happening?" Abby shouted as loudly as her lungs would allow. Connor looked into the webcam. He smiled back at her, Hopeful tears running down his face, Nikki had come round! She talked to him. It didn't matter what she said. She had spoken, and that was enough.

"Nikki came round Abby; she's going to be fine!"

Suddenly Connor heard small voice, moaning softly, behind him.

"Daddy, Daddy... Daddy. Are you there Daddy...? I love you daddy! ... Where's mummy? Tell mummy I love her too. Where's Nikki?" More tears flowed down Connor's face as his youngest daughter spoke.

"She's here darling; she's right here," Connor became very optimistic. His girls were alive! They were going to be O.K.!

"I've been horrible to her... Tell her I'm sorry."

A nurse pulled Connor to one side and asked him to wait outside for a moment.

The nurses fussed around both girls and an ecstatic Connor ran down to tell Abby the joyful news.

* * *

><p><strong>I would like to thank Lovingthis for her unwavering help with this...<strong>

**Thank you to all who have reviewed. Sorry If I haven't replied to you all, but this story has become a little depressing and I haven't wanted to write back in my upset state. (Seeing all those wonderful reviews lifts my spirits!)**

**This story may not be to everyone's liking, but I still like hearing what you thought.**

**Please review. **


	8. Nicola and Danielle Temple

**Angels Wept**

* * *

><p>Sorry for not replying to <strong>all<strong> my reviewers it has been lovely hearing from you all. _**So**_ many of you have added this story to Favourites and Alerts. It has really made me happy and look forward to hearing lots from you.

britgirlatheart - Please do not hurt me for the next chapter...I actually sobbed my heart out writing it! ... My muse has been truely horrible and deserves shooting!... Please shoot him not me!

Sorry about the short Chapter, you'll understand why.

Word of** Warning **to ALL of you...

**This story is going to get worse... Much, much, worse!**

**The Poor Temple Family... **

****Character Death!****

_**This is a very sad story, hopefully events in this story NEVER happen to anyone, and I would Never wish this upon my worst enemy. **_

_**Tissues at the ready...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>A Week after the accident...<strong>_

_"Nikki came round Abby; she's going to be fine!"_

_"Danielle came round!"_

Connor was sitting chatting to Abby, feelings between them were a mixture of elation and anxiety, rather Connor was rambling on nervously while Abby listened.

A nurse came in. "Mr Temple... Could you come this way please?" Her smile faded all too quickly for Connor to be entirely comfortable. He followed her to the family room away from Abby. As he was going out he met Becker and Jess strolling down the corridor, one arm around each other's waist.

"Actually you might want to hear this too." After a week of seeing them in the corridors, the nurse had grown familiar with Jess and knew that Jess and Becker were probably the next closest relatives that the Temple Family had.

"Take a seat Mr Temple." The nurse waited for Connor to sit down, she had files clutched to her chest, almost as if what she was going to say was paining her, it was times like these that she hated her job. She took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry Mr Temple; extremely sorry."

Connor's heart started to pound against his chest so hard he felt it was trying to break free. She wasn't going to say it. Nicola was fine. Danielle had woken too. They were awake. They couldn't... they couldn't have fallen back into a coma. Maybe it was just one of them...

"Nicola, she, she passed away this afternoon."

Becker felt as if someone had punched him hard in the stomach. He sighed hard and looked down to the ground in disbelief, Jess collapsed next to Connor, covering her mouth, a sob muffled by the action.

"No this can't be right... She spoke to me... She opened her eyes...!"

The nurse shook her head, "We tried very hard to revive her, and-" a tear rolled down the nurse's face.

And in stark contrast to the preceding moments his heart stopped. On either side he heard the others move. How was he going to tell Abby? Their precious, beautiful Nicola. A single tear rolled down his face.

"And...Danni? She's ok... Yeah?" He looked up in hope. 'And' had to be good. It just had to...

The expression on the women's face told him faster than her words ever could.  
>"No."<br>"-Mr Temple, she... She followed her sister five minutes later."

"I'm so _Very,_ _Very_ sorry." She gulped and bowed her head in defeat. "If there's _anything_ we can do... any questions you have... We'll be happy to answer them." The nurse turned and left, wiping her own face as she left.

The normally stoic and tough Becker crumpled into a chair beside Connor. He put an arm around Connor, his own grief evident on his face. The three of them sat in silence, words eluding them.

Connor felt Numb!

He couldn't believe it.

This wasn't supposed to happen.

It was the girl's birthdays.

They weren't supposed to die today!

Today of all days!

* * *

><p><strong>I would like to thank Lovingthis for her unwavering help with this...<strong>

**Thank you to all who have reviewed. Sorry If I haven't replied to you all, but this story has become a little depressing and I haven't wanted to write back in my upset state. (Seeing all those wonderful reviews lifts my spirits!)**

**This story may not be to everyone's liking, but I still like hearing what you thought.**

**Please review. **


	9. After the funeral

**Angels Wept**

Apologies to migotka21. My intention was never, ever directed to hurt the Polish People of the world. They are truely wonderful people, and not all Lorry drivers are the same. This chapter is dedicated to you.

Word of** Warning **to ALL of you...

**This story is going to get worse... Much, much, worse!**

_**This is a very sad story, hopefully events in this story NEVER happen to anyone, and I would Never wish this upon my worst enemy. **_

_**Tissues at the ready...**_

* * *

><p><em>Connor felt Numb!<em>

_He couldn't believe it._

_This wasn't supposed to happen._

_It was the girl's birthdays._

_They weren't supposed to die today!_

_Today of all days!_

* * *

><p>An hour later Jess phoned Lester.<p>

Lester took in Jess's sobs, and the news hit him hard. He sank back into his sumptuous chair, defeated. He felt as if he had lost a part of his family. The first thing he did was to leave a message for Caroline, as he did so he poured himself a large brandy... He was going to need it.

Next he called Matt and arranged for all staff to be assembled in the Hub.

Feeling the burn of the brandy going down his throat gave Lester the willpower and strength to give the speech he knew wasn't going to be easy. He donned his suit jacket and went out to speak to his staff.

Matt looked at Lester. He knew something was wrong. Lester didn't call for meetings like this unless they were urgent.

"The only people not here are Jess and Becker, do you want to wait for them?" Matt asked. Lester shook his head. He looked around him, and took a deep breath. Many, many people standing here in front of him worked with Abby and Connor for a very long time had seen them get married and have children. He began speaking; hopefully this was a speech he would never have to make again.

"I've just come off the phone to Jess at the hospital. Becker and Jess are at the hospital with Connor and Abby." Lester gulped. He breathed deeply.

"Connor and Abby's daughters _both_ passed away this afternoon." Lester looked around him, tears had sprang into the eyes of many staff, and most of the male staff shook their heads and stared at the floor. Matt was perhaps the only member of staff, besides Becker's soldiers, to look unaffected, but in reality even they were deeply disturbed to hear such distressing news.

Matt's heart broke. He fought the tears that threatened to fall. He took a deep breath, looked at Emily and put an arm around her as she began to cry.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN *I hope I never have to organise a burial such as this one... It is completely made up. I just hope it is right because the Temple Family have never really been Churchgoers.)**

* * *

><p>Connor didn't know how he managed it.<p>

Organising the funeral. If Jess and Marie hadn't stepped in to help he doubted there would ever have been a funeral. Connor opted for a simple burial. With just a few words being said at the graveside.

_**Overwhelming**_ was the _**Only Word**_ anybody could have used to describe the sheer amount of flowers and teddy bears, that appeared by the graveside. Mourners appeared in their hundreds, all having heard the terrible news reports. Many of them were parents, not only from the local school, but from the surrounding areas, some of them having children the same age.

Connor just didn't know what to say. There was nothing he _Could_ say. So he didn't. Jenny, Becker, Jess, Matt, Emily, Lester and Caroline all stood at the graveside. In front of two very tiny coffins. Abby was totally unaware of this terrible day. The doctors had advised Connor not to tell her anything, fearing that if she heard then she would have not only a mental breakdown, but that it could also set her recovery back. The very action of heaving whilst sobbing with cracked ribs could in fact make her worse.

Connor had asked Lester to say a few words in front of the huge crowd. He had been so distressed, that he could not possibly have said the few words that he had asked Emily to write for him.

Lester started to speak... But all Connor heard was his daughters names before he was lost in memories of his own.

He remembered the day the girls had been born, How Abby had been rushed into Surgery, how Caroline had been the one to deliver them. How he had cried with joy when he held Nicola for the first time. How he felt ecstatic when he held Danielle.

How he had watched in wonder as the twins suckled at Abby's breast. The tenderness of Abby's actions. He remembered how Abby had asked him to change a nappy whilst she tended to their other daughter, and how it had fallen off when he picked her up. He remembered their first words. The way they had called out to him after he had returned from a hard day at work. He remembered being besieged by them after another day at work.

He remembered the day Abby had first brought them into the ARC. How they had loved playing with Rex. How they had gaped at the animals behind the safety glass of the menagerie.

He briefly registered the crowds leaving and was totally unaware of what was happening until Abby's brother Jack came to stand by him.

"I'm sorry Connor; I haven't really kept in touch... I should have." Jack mumbled. Connor had been too lost in his own world and just stared at Jack. He didn't mean to, his brain refused to function for him. Finally Becker spoke up.

"I'm afraid Connor hasn't really been up to saying too much at the moment, a bit weighed down with emotion, if you know what I mean." Becker tried to be nice to the young man and found it really hard.

"Where's Abby anyway?" Jack asked nonchalantly.

"She's still at the hospital, still seriously injured."

"'K. I'll go and see her then" Jack turned and walked away before Connor could stop him.

* * *

><p>Jack went to see Abby in the Hospital. Abby was really surprised to see her brother. She hadn't seen him since the day she got married. She had tried to keep in touch with him. He would ring maybe once a month but since the day that he ended up in the future, he found it really difficult to talk to his sister. He wished that he could get on better with her and Connor but the way that particular episode had ended, had driven a wedge between himself and his only sibling. He yearned for a better relationship with Connor and Abby and that was why he had approached Connor trying to create some sort of bond with his brother-in-law.<p>

Connor's own feelings had sunk so low that he did not care for anything. He had not meant it to be that way but the funeral had left him feeling so numb that anything anyone said to him just did not register.

Jack entered Abby's hospital ward, and greeted his sister with a brief smile.

Abby knew her brother quite well and knew that something was wrong the minute he had stepped into the room.

"What's wrong Jack?" Abby gazed at him. Uneasiness filled her. Jack never came to see her, and for him to be at her side, he must be in some sort of trouble. She took in his sombre black suit. She hoped that he had not done anything wrong. Jack looked at her.

"I'm so VERY Sorry, I should have come earlier, should have kept in touch and now I won't ever get a chance to see them."

"Chance to see who Jack?" Abby looked confused.

"Your daughters. Has Connor not told you?" Jack thought of Connor in disgust.

"What do you mean? What's happened? Will you stop talking in riddles?" Abby glanced at the Laptop that Connor had left closed since the day the twins had come round, something about electrical interference.

"Nicola and Danielle... Connor really hasn't told you...? I've just come from their funeral!" Jack told her. How could Connor do this to Abby...? Her only Daughters and he even have the guts to tell her that they had died!

"NO...! No you're lying, No that can't be true...! Abby frantically swung her legs out of bed, and struggled on her way to the room where the girls had been kept as Connor came in followed by Jenny. He had removed his suit jacket and tie before going to see Abby, in the hope that she wouldn't see the truth in his attire.

"Abby! Where are you going? You shouldn't be out of bed!" Connor tried to keep her from going into the room where the girls had been. But she saw the empty cots, and immediately knew what had happened. She went in and stumbled against the beds.

"NO!" she wailed, and tears streamed down her face.

"I'm so Sorry Abby, I should've told you! I didn't because the doctors told me not to!" Connor sank to his knees beside Abby. "Please Abby you've got to believe me! I did it for you!" Tears began to stream down his own face as he tried to explain.

Abby coughed, the action bringing pain to her chest. She paled and coughed again and this time she brought up blood, her breathing became laboured and she started to wheeze.

Jenny turned and called the nurses to come and help.

Nurses rushed to Abby's side and a stretcher was brought in. She was rushed away to the emergency section. Connor tried to follow but Medical staff stopped him from going any further.

He turned to look at Jack.

"I hope you're bloody happy now! You've destroyed the only hope she had. She was alive because she thought the girls were alive!" Connor shook with rage. "I purposely didn't tell Abby about the girls because the Doctors had told me that this would happen!" Connor shouted at Jack.

Becker had parked his car and, holding Jess's hand, followed Connor and Jenny. The pair rounded the corner to the ward and took in the scene that played out in front of them. As Connor lunged forwards Becker grabbed him, knowing and feeling his rage towards Jack. He held Connor back as he tried to get closer to Jack so that he could smack him.

It wouldn't do for Connor to get himself and Abby's brother hurt too.

"Get out of here Jack! It's obvious you're not wanted!" Becker spat through gritted teeth.

Connor pulled away from Becker as Jack left. He sank into a chair.

"Can today get any worse?" Connor shuddered, hoping that Abby would be OK.

* * *

><p><strong>I would like to thank Lovingthis for her unwavering help with this...<strong>

**britgirlatheart - My muse has been truely horrible and is now DEAD!... So you'll have to wait ages for the next chapter!**

**Thank you to all who have reviewed. Sorry If I haven't replied to you all, but this story has become a little depressing and I haven't wanted to write back in my upset state. (Seeing all those wonderful reviews lifts my spirits!)**

**This story may not be to everyone's liking, but I still like hearing what you thought.**

**Please review. **


	10. Abby Temple

**Angels Wept**

**Thank you for all the reviews that have been sent. **

**Many of you hated me for killing off the girls! **

May I take this opportunity to remind you that this story is listed as a _Tragedy_ and I hope you will take this with a pinch of salt.

Please remember that this is all fiction... No Connor/Abby/Danielle/Nicola's were hurt during the writing of this story.

**Hugs have been passed onto Connor and Poor Abby who couldn't even be at her daughters' funerals.**

**_**Tissues at the ready...**_**

* * *

><p><em>Nurses rushed to Abby's side and a stretcher was brought in. She was rushed away to the emergency section.<em>

_He turned to look at Jack._

_"I hope you're bloody happy now! You've destroyed the only hope she had. She was alive because she thought the girls were alive!" Connor shook with rage. "I purposely didn't tell Abby about the girls because the Doctors had told me that this would happen!" Connor shouted at Jack._

_"Get out of here Jack! It's obvious you're not wanted!" Becker spat through gritted teeth._

_Connor pulled away from Becker as Jack left. He sank into a chair._

_"Can today get any worse?" Connor shuddered, hoping that Abby would be OK._

* * *

><p>Becker, Jess and Jenny waited by Connor's side for news on Abby's condition. The feeling of uselessness returned to Connor as he struggled with not only the loss of his daughters but with the dreadful feeling that he could lose Abby too. Jess rang Sadhana at the ARC and asked her to pass the message on.<p>

Three hours later, a medic dressed in green scrubs came to see them. He had blood splattered across his clothes. Connor stood up as he approached. He took in the blood stains, and hoped that it wasn't Abby's.

"Mr Temple?" Connor nodded gravely and gulped. The man's serious approach did not bode well. The medic pulled off his headwear before he spoke.

"Abigail Temple," he paused to look Connor in the eye. "Your wife?"

Anxiety began to fill Connor and he felt weak at the knees. He took a deep breath and he nodded slowly.

"We took her into surgery; one of her ribs broke completely and punctured her lung." He took a deep breath. "We tried very hard to save her..."

Jenny and Jess rushed to Connor's side as his knees gave way beneath him. They helped him into a chair.

"No, no, no..." Connor mumbled. He composed himself before looking into the medics eyes. The medic waited until he was sure that Connor would be able to handle himself. He returned Connors gaze and then told him the worst.

"I'm _extremely_ sorry to tell you tell your wife passed away earlier."

Connor didn't hear anything else the medic said. That one last sentence ran round and round in his head.

Becker's hands fisted by his sides, he watched as the medic bowed his head, turned and left. He slowly turned to look at his long time friend. What surprised him was not his broken pose, but the lack of emotion from the man who, on this day had just buried his daughters _and also _lost his the love of his life.

* * *

><p>Jenny and Jess shook Connor out of his stupor.<p>

"Huh...? What...?" Connor looked at Jenny absently. Becker, Jess and Jenny were too stunned for words, the experience of having been to the funerals and then being here with Connor while the Doctor told him of Abby's death, having a huge effect on all of them.

Then Connor did something that surprised all of them. He took a deep breath and stood up.

"Well, come on then, we've got to get back to work... Lester will go mad if he catches us here!" And with a smile he strode out of the hospital as if nothing had happened.

Connor locked himself away in his lab and threw himself into his work. He picked up various gadgets he had been working on and diligently tinkered away at them.

For three days he carried on like this, not stopping for food, coffee being his only form of sustenance. The team watched in dismay as he did this. He wasn't even grieving properly.

Until Becker could stand it no more. He went into Lester's office with Jess behind him.

They spoke for a moment about Connor and how he refused to acknowledge anything that was being said about Abby.

"It's as if Abby has never existed for him. He's shut it out completely. I'm worried about him." Becker spoke to Lester.

"I have noticed... He's thrown himself into his work... He hasn't left the building in the last three days... He has not even been home." Lester replied.

"He needs something to bring him back to reality." Becker stated.

"I can arrange for a false anomaly alert to sound, one that takes him to his home. It might just jog his memory." Jess interjected.

"Sounds like a good idea"

"Set it up Jess!" Lester ordered.

An hour later, after the Anomaly Alert alarm had sounded, Becker, Matt, Emily and Connor were outside Connor's house. Becker watched him intently, he and Matt exchanged glances. Becker didn't have time to tell Matt of his plan and hoped that he would get a chance to say something.

Becker watched as Connor looked at his car recognition registering on his face. So far, so good, Becker mouthed to Matt "Need to talk-to you". He hoped Matt was good at lip reading.

Connor frowned as something registered in his brain. He dug his hands into his pockets and pulled out a set of keys. He tried them in the front door lock and was somewhat confused when the door opened. Gingerly he stepped inside, glancing back to Becker, who nodded for him to go in.

Becker stood in the hall as Connor went into the living room. He beckoned Matt, and told him about the false alarm that had been set up. Suddenly they heard a very long, loud, low, pitiful sound coming from the living room. Becker quickly glanced at Matt before going in.

He found Connor kneeling on the floor, bent double in agony, clutching a photograph. Tears sprang into his eyes as he watched his friend relive the agony of the previous weeks.

It was now that everything caught up with Connor, and he sobbed...

He sobbed for his precious Danni.

He sobbed for his gorgeous Nikki.

He sobbed for his beloved wife, Abby.

They were gone.

All of them had gone.

* * *

><p>Poor Connor was all alone with only his friends for company.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I would like to thank Lovingthis for her unwavering help with this...<strong>

**This story may not be to everyone's liking, but I still like hearing what you thought.**

**Please review. **


	11. Abigail Maitland Temple

**Angels Wept**

_**This is a very sad story, hopefully events in this story NEVER happen to anyone, and I would Never wish this upon my worst enemy. **_

_**Tissues at the ready...**_

_**May I take this opportunity to remind you that this is listed as a Tragedy and I hope you will take this with a pinch of salt. Please remember that this is all fiction... No Connor/Abby/Danielle/Nicola's were hurt during the writing of this story.**_

_**Hugs have been passed onto Connor.**_

* * *

><p><em>He found Connor kneeling on the floor, bent double in agony, clutching a photograph. Tears sprang into his eyes as he watched his friend relive the agony of the previous weeks.<em>

_It was now that everything caught up with Connor, and he sobbed..._

_He sobbed for his precious Danni._

_He sobbed for his gorgeous Nikki._

_He sobbed for his beloved wife, Abby._

_They were gone._

_All of them had gone._

_Poor Connor was all alone with only his friends for company._

* * *

><p>Becker glanced at Matt who was stood behind him. He gulped and exited the room leaving Connor for a moment. He grabbed Matt as he went.<p>

"He needs to be alone, he needs to get this out of his system" Becker shook his head. "He's denied this for so long that he doesn't know what to do".

"I was beginning to wonder what would bring him out of his catatonic state. I'm glad we brought him here, but where is the anomaly?" Matt questioned looking at Becker who shook his head.

"There is no anomaly; it was a ruse to bring him here."

Becker and Matt left Connor with Emily who was doing a brilliant job in getting him to open up to her. Connor spoke to her at length about his family, sharing anecdotes that he had never shared with anybody else. The very act of talking to someone lightening his spirits. He felt as if a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders and his mood improved. And so Connor's grieving process began. He actually felt better for it and was happy at having Jess and Marie organise Abby's funeral.

The day of Abby's funeral the sun shone as it had done on the day the twins had been buried. Connor had opted to have Abby, buried next to the girls, it seemed fitting that mother and daughters should be buried side by side.

Again, mourners were abundant, all of them having heard the terrible news via the BBC. The whole nation seemed to be following the story on the news. Parenting websites had exploded with parents up and down the country talking about this particular story.

Teddy bears still arrived for the girls and Marie and Sadhana, gathered them all up to be donated to the local Children's hospitals.

Connor stood motionless, trying very hard to concentrate on the few words that were said. Again he had asked Lester to do this particular honour because he did not have the strength to say them himself.

Lester himself struggled with the epitaph, Abby had been one of the original team, and since her wedding to Connor, had thought of her as his daughter. Lester looked over to Caroline. It was at times like these he relied on her to give him the courage to carry on.

Becker fought his own demons as he struggled with the loss of another team member. He always had hated the times when anyone died or went missing. He recalled the first time Abby and Connor had gone missing along with Danny. With head bowed, he stood, a caring arm around Jess' waist. Jess had grown close to Abby since the time they shared a flat together. Jess had even been Maid of Honour at her wedding. She thought back to her own conversation with Abby on the day the twins had died.

"_Abby, when this is all over; and the girls are well enough, would you... will you be my Maid of Honour?"_

"_Of course I will," _

"_Do you think the girls would like to be my bridesmaids?" _

As things stood at the moment Jess and Becker felt that moving their Wedding day to the following year was appropriate. She wished things had been different, and she cried because she was going to miss Abby terribly.

Jenny stood the other side of Becker, crying quietly. Again she had known Abby for a long time and they had become very close friends.

Matt and Emily stood next to Jenny. Tears rolled silently down Emily's face as she remembered the woman she could have easily called her sister. She recalled the time when she had crocheted blankets for the girls, just before they had been born. Abby had been thrilled to see Emily's handiwork.

Amongst the crowd of mourners Connor made out a familiar face. It was Mel, Abby's friend and Alison's mum.

One concealed person watched from a distance.

Jack Maitland hid himself away from Connor's gaze. He wanted to be here but did not want to face Connor after what had happened. Guilt had overcome him. He blamed himself for Abby's death. If he hadn't told her anything, she would still be alive! So he hid from Connor and the rest of the ARC team.

Connor watched as the mourners left the graveyard. He noticed Becker and Jess standing in the distance. He knew they would wait for him. He turned and looked at the three graves; of mother and two daughters. Tears streamed down his face, he sat between them, missing his family, words escaping him. It was an hour after the last of the mourners had left that Becker went up to Connor. He looked down upon his colleague, he seemed to have aged so much in this past week, and it didn't seem possible that this was the same Connor Temple who had been arranging his holiday merely three weeks ago.

Gently he placed a hand on Connor's shoulder.

"I think we should go now" Becker stated. He held out a hand and helped him to his feet.

"Thanks Becker, you've been a great mate!" Connor gazed at the man who would help him through the pain that the next few months would bring.

Even though Lester had told Connor to take as much time as he needed off, Connor couldn't bear being anywhere else. He decided to throw himself into his work. It was the only thing that kept him going.

One thing Connor hated was going home to the empty house. He had not wanted to take Rex back with him, knowing that he was looked after and cared for better at the ARC than anywhere else. The house, once full of people, had felt warm and inviting, now it felt cold and depressing. He would go into the bedrooms and find himself weeping. One night he ended up in a bar. On that occasion Matt had found him and taken him home. Connor had been violently ill that night, and he swore to himself he would never drink excessively again.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about the shortness of this chapter, I don't do funerals very well.<strong>

**This story may not be to everyone's liking, but I still like hearing what you thought.**

**Please review. **


	12. Lt Carter

**Angels Wept**

_This is a very sad story, hopefully events in this story NEVER happen to anyone, and I would Never wish this upon my worst enemy. _

_**I would like to thank YouHaveLovelyHair for her help with this chapter.**_

_Tissues at the ready..._

* * *

><p><em>It was now that everything caught up with Connor, and he sobbed...<em>

_He sobbed for his precious Danni._

_He sobbed for his gorgeous Nikki._

_He sobbed for his beloved wife, Abby._

_They were gone._

_All of them had gone._

_Poor Connor was all alone with only his friends for company._

_One thing Connor hated was going home to the empty house. He had not wanted to take Rex back with him, knowing that he was looked after and cared for better at the ARC than anywhere else. The house, once full of people, had felt warm and inviting, now it felt cold and depressing. He would go into the bedrooms and find himself weeping. One night he ended up in a bar. On that occasion Matt had found him and taken him home. Connor had been violently ill that night, and he swore to himself he would never drink excessively again._

* * *

><p>Connor heard girly laughter. He turned around on the beach and caught sight of his beautiful daughters. He grinned, the way their hair flew in the wind, the huge smiles on their faces; the pretty summer dresses, white with a floral print going up from the edges, They looked so pretty that they took his breath away. They were racing towards him. Abby ran behind them.<p>

"Daddy daddy, we missed you." Danni reached Connor first and hugged his legs. Nikki reached him moments later and hugged him too. Abby ran up and kissed him on the cheek.

"Mummy kissed Daddy, mummy kissed daddy," the girls began to chant. Connor grinned, pulled Abby closer and kissed her on the mouth.

Oh, that mouth, gloriously soft. Beautifully soft lips that made his heart melt. He looked at the girls, waiting for their reaction.

"Urgh, disgusting Daddy, you kissed mummy on the lips," He and Abby laughed at the typical reaction from the five year olds.

"You'd think they'd never seen us kiss before." Connor gazed into Abby's eyes and was lost in them.

The air went hazy, he turned around. He was at the school. The girls were running to the open gate.

"Last one to get home is a rotten egg!" Danni squealed. The girls and Abby ran for the gate. Connor noticed his shoe laces were undone and he bent down to them up. When he looked up the girls and Abby were by the gates. He tried to catch up to them but when he got to the road all he could see was a huge lorry, He looked for Abby and the girls everywhere. He looked at the lorry driver. All he could make out was Sorry... sorry.

He looked into the road. Terror gripped his insides as he saw his daughters lying the road. Abby lay with them. All three of his beautiful girls, were slipping away.

"_**No!"**_ Connor woke up screaming. Sweat poured from his body as he clutched at the bedsheets, his knuckles white. Finally tears came. He sobbed until he could not cry anymore. He looked at the clock; 1.15 am.

He shook his head he wouldn't be able to sleep again tonight. He got up, showered and prepared to go to work.

* * *

><p>Becker was stopped by Lt. Carter. He was Becker's second in Command and he quite often led the night shift. Becker had always respected the man, but his respect for the man had increased tenfold when the young man had taken a team of soldiers and rescued his mother.<p>

"Morning Captain." Carter strode up to his Head of Security.

"Morning Carter. Anything happen that I should know?"

"No, quite quiet really. But I did notice something I think you should be aware of," Carter grimaced. He had known Connor and Becker for a very long time. He knew that the two men were best of friends. He had worked alongside Connor himself on a lot of occasions and was beginning to worry about him.

"Connor... came in early this morning" Carter gazed at Becker and waited for a reaction.

"That's nothing unusual; Connor's just trying to back into some sort of routine, after Abby's death."

"At 2.00 o'clock in the morning?" Carter questioned. Becker stared at the young man.

"What...? Connor... _arrived at 2.00 am?" _This had totally surprised Becker. Connor sometimes worked late, sometimes never made it home, but he never arrived at an ungodly time of the morning for work.

"That's right... He clocked in just after 1.50 am." Carter showed him the readouts of all personnel in the building, of the times of entry and leaving. Becker looked down at the sheet. It clearly showed Connor leaving the building at 8.00 pm and logging back in at 1.50 am. He sighed.

"Thank you Carter, I appreciate you telling me." Carter turned to leave. "Carter... If it happens again... I want you to let me know... No scrub that... I want you to ring me. Even if it is at silly o'clock." Carter smiled. The whole team would somehow get Connor through the worst of this.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I would like to thank YouHaveLovelyHair for letting me use Lt. Carter. He is just the best, and since his appearance in "If Tomorrow Never Comes" he deserved to be brought back.<strong>_


	13. Two Months Later

**Angels Wept**

_**This is a very sad story, hopefully events in this story NEVER happen to anyone, and I would Never wish this upon my worst enemy. **_

_**This chapter has taken ages to write, has taken a completely different direction to the one I had planned, but it sounded so good that I couldn't help but put it in.**_

_**_**Tissues at the ready...**_**_

* * *

><p><strong>Two months after Abby's funeral.<strong>

**30****th**** September**

**8.00 pm**

Connor exited the Car park at the ARC and began to drive home.

For him the drive home now consisted to going by the Graveyard to be with his beloved family before driving to his lonesome house. The visit gave him a chance to talk of anything worrying him and quite often he would tell them of how much he missed them. The visits had become strangely comforting, and he found himself looking forward to visiting the graveyard.

He sat by the graves, and gazed at the fresh flowers he had left only just this morning. He told Abby of all that had happened that day. The anomaly that had opened up in an office block. How some careless employees had ignored the fire alarm and stayed inside, whilst raptors ran through the building. It had taken the whole day for Becker and his men to send the raptors back through the anomaly.

He sat for an hour pulling his coat around him, the cold September air making Connor's nose begin to run. He groaned as he got up to leave.

He thought he saw someone walking through the cemetery. A woman with short blonde hair, wearing jeans and a brown leather jacket. For a minute it looked just like Abby. Connor shook his head to clear his thoughts and stared at three gravestones. Two months had passed but he still felt his throat closing up, every time he got up to leave. He heard voices but couldn't hear them clearly. He pulled up the collar to his coat, drawing it closer around his throat. He tried looking for the woman he had seen earlier, tried looking for the source of the voices he had heard, but she had gone and there was stillness in the air. He got to his car and sighed heavily.

How he missed his dear family.

How he wished he had been in the car when the accident had happened, maybe that way he wouldn't even be alive today. Slowly he drove past the accident site. He would have to drive past it every day on his way home. There were no other routes, no matter which way he drove home it always went past this particular roundabout. How he hated it now! He wondered if he should sell the house and its' entire contents and just move away.

* * *

><p>Connor opened the front door, and stood in the dark hallway. He thought back to the previous year. He had opened the door, to his warm and welcoming home, and had been greeted with squeals from both of his gorgeous daughters. "Daddy's home, daddy's home!" They had run down the stairs to give him a huge hug in their pyjamas. He had carried Nikki, piggyback style up the stairs, whilst he promised Danni that it was her turn tomorrow. Tucking them into bed he had read them one story and kissed them goodnight, before turning out the lights, and going downstairs to be with his dear wife.<p>

Slowly he turned on the hallway lights. Silence greeted him, as it had done since the accident. The hunger he had felt earlier dissipated, and he trudged up the stairs without even venturing into the kitchen. He opened his bedroom door and stared at the still unopened suitcases. One day he was going to open them and give the contents to charity. But today he pulled off his coat and threw it on the floor. He collapsed onto the bed, and without even getting dressed for bed he fell asleep, his shoes still on his tired feet.

* * *

><p>6 hours later...<p>

"Carter...?" Lt Carter paused as he chatted to Private Potts and turned to look at Corporal Hicks jogging up to him.

"What can I do you for, Hicks?" Lt Carter asked nonchalantly.

"Connor's at it again... He's slumped over his desk fast asleep." Hicks shook his head, feeling sorry for the man who in a very short period of time had lost his entire family.

"Not again..." Carter sighed heavily. He looked at his watch. "I remember a time when he was the most, geekiest, happiest man around... and now look at him," Carter shook his head in dismay.

"Same here... I remember the time Becker asked Potts and me to go along as back-up for him. He'd gone to this bloke's house and knocked on the door asking to have Rex back?"

Potts grinned at the memory and Carter smiled. Hicks continued, "The guy took one look at us and baulked. Mind you we all looked a bit intimidating, especially the Captain! The sunglasses he was wearing made him look really mean!"

"Amazing, that he'd think of doing something like that for Abby," Hicks smiled, and then it faded. "To think that she's gone now."

"Don't let Connor hear you say that, He might think you had a thing for Abby."

"Nah, not in that sense! I mean I respected her, the way she stood up for herself, the way she fought for what she believed in!" He continued. "I mean the way she kick-boxed. The way she held her own with the creatures, she wasn't scared of them like some women."

"Yeah, you're right... Anyway Captain wanted to know if this happened again. Supposed I'd better ring him. He's gonna hate me... It's 2.30." Carter picked up the phone and quickly pressed the numbers.

* * *

><p>The phone rang on Becker's side of the bed. He picked it up quickly, not wanting the tone to wake Jess. He gently extracted himself from her arms that were wrapped around him.<p>

"Hello..." Becker rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "Carter... Connor's done what?" He exhaled softly and shook his head. "Okay I'll be in to sort it out..."

Becker pulled on his jeans and a tight, white t-shirt and after writing a note for Jess, went back to the ARC.

* * *

><p>Connor watched as the Mer creature dragged Abby through the anomaly. Cutter stood behind him. It was almost a distant memory. He ran after her, she was falling from a cliff and he stopped her falling he caught hold of her hand and wouldn't let go.<p>

"Let... Me... Go...!" she whispered desperately.

"NO...! I LOVE YOU ABBY!" Connor tried to grip her hand, but she was slipping... slipping... slipping... and then he lost the grip he had on her arm and she fell into the abyss below.

"**NO!"** Connor screamed as he woke shaking and gasping for breath.

* * *

><p>Becker watched Connor as he slept at his desk, and shook his head. He keyed in the entry number to Connor's lab and went in. Suddenly Connor jerked upwards, out of his slumber.<p>

"**NO!"** Connor shook, reaching out to grab something that wasn't there, reliving the nightmare that had never happened. Becker held Connor's arms.

"Are you okay?" Becker looked at Connor and waited for a reaction.

Connor blinked a few times. He tried to calm his breathing down but he still shook from head to toe. He looked around him as if he was surprised to be in his office. He put his hand to his face and forgot that he still wore his glasses. His spectacles skittered to the floor; Becker bent down and picked them up.

"Sorry," Becker handed Connor his broken glasses. Connor sniffed, as he placed them in his desk. He breathed in deeply and exhaled just as loudly. "Are you OK?" Becker repeated.

"Yeah," Connor leaned on his desk, "Shouldn't you be at home?"

"I could ask you the same question?"

Connor snivelled, "Home...? I don't have one anymore! That was destroyed the day of the accident. I hate it there now. Can't bear to be there anymore... too many memories."

"Is that why you've been sleeping here?"

"Who told you?" Connor looked at his only friend. Becker glanced at the door behind him. Carter, Potts, and Hicks stood there looking sheepish.

"Believe it or not there are a lot of people out there who are worried about you! Those are just a few of them," Becker inclined his head towards the door indicating that there were a lot more people who were worried about Connor than just those who stood around him.

Private Potts edged into the room. "I hope you don't mind the intrusion Sir," he looked at Connor. "You're welcome to share a flat with me, Sir."

Becker smiled. "See what I mean. You're welcome to stay with Potts if you wish, but my place is empty. I've moved in with Jess, and my old flat is available should you want stay there."

"Don't you use your place anymore?"

"Haven't been there for about six months now." Becker replied. "I moved out in February, so the place is empty. I was going to sell it, but if you need it to stay, then I don't mind."

Connor flashed a brief smile towards Potts. "Thank you for your offer Potts but I think that I'll stay at the Captain's flat."

"Sir." Potts took this as a dismissal and he, Carter and Hicks went off to do their respective jobs.

* * *

><p>"You want me to take you to the flat now?" Becker looked at Connor. Connor nodded and they started to walk down the deserted corridor.<p>

"Are you sure about this? I don't mind giving you rent for it."

"The money would come in handy, especially with the little one coming along, but I couldn't take money from you." Connor stopped. Had Becker just said 'little one coming along'? Becker noticed that Connor no longer walked besides him and he turned to look at Connor. "What?" Becker suddenly realised he had let the cat out of the bag. He cleared his throat, and looked at Connor questioningly.

"Did you just say...?"

"No..." Becker shook his head trying very hard to maintain a straight face.

"I'm sure you just said..." Connor looked hard at Becker, who couldn't keep a straight face. Eventually Becker started to smile; it was the smile that did it.

"Jess is ... isn't she?" Connor kept staring at his friend. Becker's smile slowly widened and before he could start to grin, he grimaced.

Connor smiled; a forced smile as he looked at his best friend.

He was having a child, Connor knew they had been trying to conceive for years, and yet he couldn't help the pain that knotted in the pit of his stomach. All he could think of was what he had lost, what Becker and Jess were gaining. The emptiness which had begun to consume him took on a dull ache as he tried to feel happy for his friends. He wanted to, he so desperately did. But it just wasn't fair. Tears started to burn in his eyes.

He had lost his daughters, both of his beautiful, beautiful daughters.  
>He had lost the only women he had ever loved.<br>And now his best friends were getting a perfect life, one he should be happy for them to have.

But all he could feel was resentment.

"I really wasn't planning on telling you like this Connor, I mean you've only just lost your own Wife and Daughters. Jess felt awful when she first found out." Becker started to berate himself. He had seen the false smile on Connor's face, the redness in his eyes that came with tears. He knew Connor must hate him for this, he could read Connor like an open book. "I'm Sorry mate, I really am, I really shouldn't have let it slip like this."

"So when were you going to tell me? When Jess started to show a bit more? Six months time?" Connor wanted to feel happy for Becker, but he felt betrayed. Everyone in the whole building probably knew by now, and again he was the last to know! Becker was supposed to be his best friend!

The comment knocked Becker and it almost felt as if Connor had punched him.

"Well... we were going to tell everyone in about a month's time." Becker looked into Connor's face and what he saw surprised him. "You thought everyone else knew?"

Connor nodded slowly, they WERE planning on telling him, just not yet. Becker shook his head negatively; this was not the case at all. No wonder Connor felt so bad. Becker and Jess were probably the only ones he could call family, they hadn't told anyone, including parents about Jess's condition. It was only because Lester had seen Jess in a hospital cubicle that they had to explain themselves to him that he knew.

"Besides Lester, you're the only other person that knows now." Becker paused and waited for a reaction...

The comment made little difference to how Connor was feeling but there was a consolation that he was the only other person who knew, he began to feel grateful, but there was still emptiness within him, one that he wanted to deal with.

"Please keep it under your hat for a while; We don't want everyone to know just yet." Becker pleaded.

"Don't wear those anymore, haven't done for years," Connor joked, trying to ease the tension that had started between them. He still felt the dull ache in his stomach, but he knew he would have to bury his resentment before it consumed him completely. He gulped and reached out for a vertical handshake, a gesture that said I'm happy for you.

They started to walk down to the car park, arm in arm, like a pair of drunken sailors swaying from side to side.

They got to the car and Connor decided to ask Becker a question he had forgotten.

Smiling he asked "When is she due?"

"1st of April next year." Becker grinned.

Connor's smile dropped off his face. Becker turned to look at him and his grin faded too as he realised the date. He banged his head against the bonnet of his SUV. Connor watched as Becker carried on berating himself. Words were not necessary; they both knew what the date had meant...

Abby's Birthday!

* * *

><p>Becker kept on banging his head on the bonnet of his SUV. How could he have forgotten such an important date? How could he have been so callous towards his best friend? How could he get himself out of the hole he had been digging? He stopped for a moment and looked at Connor. The look on his face broke his heart into a thousand pieces. It couldn't be worse than if he had taken a grenade and shoved it down Connor's throat. The poor man was breaking up inside and he could see it clearly on his face.<p>

He ran around to Connor and grabbed him; he hugged him as hard as he could. He could almost feel Connor breaking under his arms, he wanted to make things better, and he really did! It just seemed as if every time he opened his mouth to say something, his foot went straight inside.

"I. Am. Really. Sorry. Connor." Becker emphasised every word as he carefully stepped back. He knew his friend needed him right now, but he kept hurting him. He had to be more careful. Becker felt as if he was walking on eggshells around Connor, not knowing what to say or how to make things better.

"Connor, please come back to Jess's flat, just for tonight. I promise, we'll talk in the morning, you, Jess and I, we'll talk until you're ok with everything." Slowly Connor nodded. He didn't want to be awkward with Jess or Becker and he realised that they would have to talk.

Connor sat in silence as they drove to Jess's flat. Becker glanced over to his friend as they drove, a million questions raced through his head, but he felt that this was the wrong time to ask them and so he drove, speechless.

Back at the flat, Jess was still fast asleep. Exhaustion had caught up and she slept like a log. Becker led Connor to the guest room and then retired to sleep himself. He glanced at the clock and tried not to groan before settling back to sleep... 4.30 am.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I would like to thank YouHaveLovelyHair for letting me use Lt. Carter, Hicks and Potts. They do such a wonderful job, and they deserve to be brought back. Don't forget to read "If Tomorrow Never Comes," for more of Carter, Hick and Potts.<strong>_

_**I would also like to thank Lovingthis for all her input into this chapter. I really wouldn't be able to post it without her help. Thank you again to YouHaveLovelyHair for all her input too.**_


	14. Jess

**Angels Wept**

**I do Not own any of the Charcaters from Primeval. It belongs to ITV an Impossible Pictures. Don't even own the OC's that are mentioned. They belong to You Have Lovely Hair.**

**Thank you to all of you who have taken time to review, it means such a lot to me. **

**100 reviews! Thank you all!**

_**This is a very sad story, hopefully events in this story NEVER happen to anyone, and I would Never wish this upon my worst enemy. **_

_**Tissues at the ready...**_

* * *

><p>The following morning...<p>

Becker nudged Jess, "Wake up Honey, Morning," he nudged her again, she turned moaning softly.

"Is it that time already?" Jess turned to face Becker as he leaned over to kiss her.

"Morning. How did you sleep?"

"Not too bad, I felt cold last night, did you?"

Becker smirked.

"I was out for some of it," He looked at Jess's questioning gaze. "Connor ended up back at the ARC. I brought him home," Becker closed his eyes and shook his head, Jess could see the emotion in his face, something was bothering him. "I let our little secret slip last night... Connor knows."

"Oh god, what did he say?" Jess became concerned for Connor. The last thing she wanted was to hurt Connor this way. She knew it was too soon, she had seen him pining for his family, and for him to know that she was pregnant must be extremely hard.

"He didn't take it too well, and something else, your due date... It's Abby's birthday!" Becker grimaced; he didn't know what to say.

Suddenly they heard a crash from the kitchen. Becker rushed in to see what was going on only to find Connor trying to find a mug. Jess followed slowly behind Becker.

"Sorry, Did I wake you?" Connor winced. He saw the tiredness in Jess's eyes, she still looked exhausted.

"No, we were awake." Jess smelled the coffee that was brewing and her stomach turned. She ran to the bathroom as quickly as she could. Becker followed Jess and rubbed her back as she purged the contents of her stomach. Connor stood by and listened. A memory of Abby at the same stage flashed through his head.

"Something not suit you?" He asked Jess as she came out of the bathroom.

"Coffee... Can't stand the smell of it anymore." Jess put her hand to her mouth and closed her eyes. The smell of the coffee reached her nostrils and she retched again.

"You'll have to get rid of it," she croaked to Becker as she rushed back into the bathroom.

"Sorry," Connor grimaced. Connor and Becker finished their coffees quickly and threw the rest away before Jess returned.

Connor and Becker stood in the kitchen when Jess came in. Becker handed her a glass of water as she came in

"Becker told me that he told you last night... I'm sorry Connor. I know how hard it must be for you right now. What with Abby and the girls." The familiar ache returned to Connor's stomach as he tried to be happy for Jess and Becker.

"It's OK..." Connor tried to smile, He looked up at Jess and was surprised to see worry lines etched on her face. "Are you OK Jess?" Somehow he knew something was wrong...

"Well actually I'm glad you know... I can..." Jess began to chew on her lip.

"What's wrong Jess?" Becker started to get worried. He moved across the kitchen to stand alongside her, gently he started to rub her back.

Tears began to sting Jess's eyes, "Well... Yesterday... I ... Stumbled down the steps outside Lester's office!" An involuntary gasp escaped Becker's lips. A tear rolled down Jess's face. "I... I... I ... think..." Jess began to sob. "I think I'm miscarrying!"

Becker felt as if he had been punched in the gut. His stomach began to turn at the thought of Jess loosing this baby; they had been trying for years, and now... Becker couldn't bear to think any further.

Connor stepped closer to Jess and began rubbing her arm consolingly. The fact that Jess could lose this baby sent a different sort of ache into his belly. He may have resented the fact that Jess was expecting but he certainly didn't want THIS to happen.

"What makes you say that Jess?" Connor asked quickly.

"Since I fell yesterday..." Jess paused while Becker gave her a tissue, and dabbed at her nose. "I've been bleeding. You know, down there."

"What sort of blood is it? Is it bright red or more of a brown colour? Is it loads or is it just spots?" Something Jess said sounded familiar, he had a feeling he knew what this was, but couldn't put a finger on it.

"Just spots really... bright red..." Jess sniffed. Connor's questions were having a strange calming effect on her.

Connor smiled. Another memory flashed through his head, again of Abby at the same stage, weeping because she thought something was wrong with the baby.

"It's probably nothing to worry about," He looked at Jess, her eyes questioning him. "Abby had the same sort of thing. She went berserk, when it started happening. We went to the doctor, he checked her over and then he told us why it happens. With her it was something to do with the twins, but the doctor said quite a few women get it." He looked at Becker, he could see his friend was concerned, "take her to a doctor get it checked, I'm sure it's nothing serious, but get it checked." Now he turned to Jess.

"Stop worrying about it! The worrying is not good for you, and it's not good for the baby, they do sense these things you know. By the way... Congratulations!" Connor smiled and he wiped the tears from Jess's face.

"Thank you." Becker spoke up, amazed by his friends knowledge and sensitivity. His affection for Connor grew. He knew Connor felt badly about his imminent fatherhood, he knew how much Connor had been hurting, and yet the man had put aside his own feelings, and was consoling Jess. Becker heard his mobile phone ring and he excused himself while he went to answer it.

Connor looked at Jess as her sobbing began to subside. "Come here," he pulled her in for a hug. He closed his eyes and began stroking Jess's back...

He breathed in deeply and smelled Abby's perfume, and for a moment he felt as if it was Abby he was holding close. The warmth of her soft body, the contours, the way she fitted against him, just felt so much like Abby... Connor squeezed Jess gently and tried to pull her closer.

"Connor!" Jess exclaimed.

Connor's eyes shot open at her voice. He looked down at Jess, he began to stammer.

"A...B...B... Jess?" He gulped and his arms instantly dropped to his sides, and Jess moved away.

Jess began to blush; she had felt Connor pulling her closer in that hug and she had started to feel awkward about it. But pulling away like that and hearing him stammer Abby's name had shocked her. The look on his face as she had pulled away told her that he had been hallucinating. Did he really miss Abby so much that he was beginning to see her everywhere?

Jess cleared her throat; she decided not to tell Becker, it would only make things worse. She joined him as he stood in the living room chatting to Lester.

Connor blinked. Just what had happened there? One minute he was hugging Abby and then he wasn't.

Becker finished on the phone and spoke to Jess. "You couldn't fix these for Connor could you?" he held out Connor's broken glasses, and he winked at her as she took them.

"I'll just get the lenses replaced." She turned to Connor as he came out of the kitchen, and as if nothing had happened, asked "You'll be alright without them for a while?"

Connor nodded.

* * *

><p>The three friends chatted about letting Connor stay at Becker's old flat, when Connor suggested that Becker and Jess should move into the house. It was bigger, they would need a house eventually when the little one came along and it would be perfect when they needed a school.<p>

Becker and Jess looked at each other; Connor was offering them the house!

"We couldn't possibly accept, it's your biggest investment!"

"Why don't you buy it off me instead?" Becker considered for a moment, he loved the idea, but didn't want to leave his friend out of pocket. Everything would have to be done legally.

Finally they agreed that Connor would move into Becker's old flat, he would eventually buy it from Becker, but Becker and Jess would buy the house from him first.

* * *

><p>Before they left to go to work Connor suggested that they visit the gravesides first, he knew that Abby would have loved to hear Jess's important news and so Becker, Jess and Connor stood in the cemetery, on a cold October morning.<p>

As Jess spoke her news to Abby, Connor heard laughter, girly laughter and he looked around to see where it had come from? He saw nothing. He turned back to the gravestones, again and he heard a woman shout "Danny!"

Connor turned to look at Becker. "Did you hear that? Someone just shouted?"

Becker shook his head and looked at Jess. She hadn't heard anything either.

They began the walk out of the cemetery and this time Connor saw a woman with two girls walking through the graveyard.

Connor saw them and ran up to them leaving his friends looking bewildered. He grasped the blonde woman's shoulder. She turned to look at him.

"Yes?" Connor gulped. It was not Abby!

He had been convinced that he had seen her walking through the graveyard. The disappointment showed in his face as she walked away holding the hands of both her children.

"Are you ok?" Asked Becker running up to him.

Connor looked at him, he wanted to tell him, but Becker wouldn't believe him, and neither would Jess.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Special thank you to Loving this as she suggested that Connor should "SEE" Abby and the girls.<strong>_

_**Poor Connor... What will happen to him next?**_

_**Please read and review. **_

_**Reviews make me so happy...**_


	15. Sad times

**Angels Wept**

_**This is a very sad story, hopefully events in this story NEVER happen to anyone, and I would Never wish this upon my worst enemy. **_

_**Tissues at the ready...**_

_**Thank you to all of those of you who reviewed.**_

* * *

><p>A week later Becker, Jess and Connor arrived at the house to pack up his things and move them to the flat.<p>

Giving Connor his now fixed glasses back, they opened the door to the house.

Becker and Jess were horrified to see the untouched suitcases, the whole house looked uninviting. It became clear to Jess that the only rooms that had been in constant use were the bathroom and Connor's bedroom. Slowly she began separating Abby's clothes from Connor's. Packing away things that could no longer be used.

Connor found the whole experience heart-breaking; and he found himself sobbing as he packed away toys from the girls' room. Every item he held brought back a memory. How the girls had jumped for joy at discovering the Wendy house, how he had taken an entire weekend, painstakingly, teaching them how to ride two wheeler bikes. Pictures that they had drawn at school; were taken down. Books were put away. Eventually their clothes were packed away too.

Eventually the trio, made their way to the loft. Jess discovered that Connor and Abby had kept a lots of things for the girls, there was two of everything, cots, buggies, travel systems, carry tots, and at least fifty sheets and blankets. Painstakingly wrapped in plastic and put away.

Jess gasped, it would be pointless to give everything to charity, and they would need a cot eventually and a buggy. She begged Becker and Connor to let her keep them. It would save them money later when they needed these things.

Connor agreed. Becker offered to pay for them. But Connor refused, insisting that Abby would have wanted Jess to have them anyway.

Cleaning of the house took a lot longer than anticipated and the three friends found that they would have to delegate another weekend to clear it all.

* * *

><p>Moving away from the house proved to be a good experience for Connor. He found that he was not visiting the graves as much, as the cemetery was now out of the way and he had to drive a considerable distance to get there. He visited once every other day and then as a month passed it became every two days and then once a week.<p>

He still thought he could SEE them and hear them, and one night heard something that sounded like a child crying outside. Immediately he thought of Danni, and set out searching for her. It was dark outside and he became fearful that he had become irresponsible to let his daughter cry for so long and so late at night. Connor ventured outside with a torch to see where the weeping was emanating from. He pointed his torch to where the pitiful sound was originated, only to see a cat turn around and stare at him.

Connor sighed heavily and returned to his bed. He slept soundly and dreamt of his dear, departed family.

* * *

><p>At work Connor became engrossed in his recent project.<p>

An Anomaly Opening Device, one that could open an anomaly to any date input. He needed the dating calculator to work alongside this device, hoping that it could eventually enable him to change what happened to his family and he prayed that he could stop the accident happening altogether.

He worked diligently on it every day. He helped with anomalies when they opened, and he regained some of the happiness he had lost.

Connor sighed, he was still lonely, he still missed his family, but moving away from the house changed him...

Changed him for the better.

Connor began to hate this time of year. At the end of September the shops began to fill with outfits for Halloween.  
>Normally the girls would have begged him and Abby to go trick or treating. Normally he would have joined in. But this year he didn't feel like doing anything. He didn't want to join in and so tricking all the children who came to his doorstep, he left an empty sweet tin on his doorstep with a note. "Please help yourself."<br>This discouraged happy little children from knocking on his door.

After Halloween the shops started to fill with Christmas treats and gifts. On a few occasions he had seen the perfect gifts for his little girls, bought them and then returned them to the store. More and more frequently he would see a little girl who looked just like Nikki or Danni.  
>He had seen a few women who looked like Abby too and he found it increasingly frustrating.<p>

The team were worried about Connor. The event that really had them worrying was at a night out at a club. He had started chatted to a very pretty blonde girl, and had brought her over to introduce to the team. Only he had introduced her as Abby.  
>The girl had slapped him hard. "My name's Lisa not Abby!<br>She had stormed off without as much as a goodbye.  
>Becker had pulled him to one side before giving him a lecture. Marie had exchanged glances with Jess and had gone after the girl. Marie explained to the girl about Connor's situation and had managed to coax her to come back and talk to him.<br>"Listen, You're a nice guy, I like you. If you can be bothered to remember my name, call me. Here's my number." she passed him a slip of paper before walking off.  
>"Don't screw this up Conn, she's nice, you ought to ring her." Becker admonished.<p>

* * *

><p>Connor looked at his calendar. 1st December. It would be Christmas soon. He sighed. He was going to hate this time of year.<p>

Christmas was a time for families to be together. His was just too far away with no means of getting to them. He sighed and tinkered away at the Anomaly Opening Device.

As Christmas drew closer, Connor started to feel more and more depressed.

* * *

><p>Matt was so concerned that he finally spoke to Lester. He somehow knew that the worst day for Connor was yet to come.<br>Christmas Day!  
>Matt had become increasingly worried about what Connor would do that day that he broached the subject to Lester. Matt would have happily had Connor to spend Christmas with him and Emily, but had wanted to check with Lester first.<p>

Lester considered him for a moment and then he picked up the phone to his wife. Fortunately she was at her desk for a change and immediately asked if not only Connor, but the whole team join them for Christmas Day.

Sadhana declined James' offer. She was joining her family in India for Christmas. Marie's parents insisted that she spend Christmas with them. So Matt, Emily, Becker, Jess and Connor arranged to spend Christmas Day with Lester's family.

* * *

><p><em><strong>My muse is feeling rather nasty at the moment. <strong>_

_**Keep her happy and review, (She can be horrible and she starts to kill characters off!)**_


	16. Christmas Day!

**Angels Wept**

_**This is a very sad story, hopefully events in this story NEVER happen to anyone, and I would Never wish this upon my worst enemy. **_

_**Tissues at the ready...**_

_**I would like to thank Lovingthis and YouHaveLovelyHair for their help with this chapter. I would not have been able to post it without their help.**_

_**Sorry Cengiz, No Christmas Eve.**_

* * *

><p>Connor looked at his calendar. 1st December. It would be Christmas soon. He sighed. He was going to hate this time of year.<p>

Christmas was a time for families to be together. His was just too far away, and he had no means of getting to them. He sighed and tinkered away at the Anomaly Opening Device.

As Christmas drew closer, Connor started to feel more and more depressed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Christmas Day 2016<strong>_

Lester opened the door to Connor. He looked smart a plain blue tailored shirt and trousers. He had left off his smart ties, it was Christmas after all. Connor looked down at his own attire his smart black jacket and trousers made him look as if he were still in mourning. Hesitantly Connor held out the bottle of white wine he'd brought with him.

"Thank you Connor, really you shouldn't have..." Lester opened the door wide and let Connor in.

Connor stepped in and glancing at the pristine floor decided he should wipe his feet before coming in. He wondered if he should take his shoes off, then he heard footsteps to his right. The clatter of shoes reassured him that he should just leave them on. He took in the kitten heeled black shoes. He followed the slim, well toned legs up; he noticed the flattering, flow of the bright, blue satin dress that swished as the owner walked. He followed the dress up to where it nipped in at the waist line, noticed the swell of the bust line and carried on up to the owner's face. She had short strawberry blonde bob cut hair, her smiling lips were covered in an unusual shade of terracotta lipstick, and she had a small turned up nose and hazel eyes. He had seen those eyes somewhere... Lester gestured to the young lady.

"My daughter Victoria," Lester smiled as he accepted the bottle Connor was holding, noticing the interaction between the mature adults.

"Oh Dad...!" she frowned briefly, and then smiled at Connor. "Please call me Vikki."

The smile on her face was infectious and he smiled back. "Hello," feeling awkward, Connor glanced away as he came into the house.

Connor heard a pattering behind the young woman, the unmistakable squeal of a child's laughter.

"And where do you think you're going...?" Lester spoke to a little girl who had crawled up behind Vikki and was now trying to pull herself up. He reached for her hand and gently hauled her up to sit on his waist.

Connor's mouth fell open, this was not what Lester should do! It was a very UNLIKELY thing for Lester to do.

"Who's this gorgeous little lass?" Connor smiled as he looked at the little girl in a very pretty dress all in baby Pink. He reached out and tickled her cheek. She looked adorable, her blue eyes gazed at him and she giggled at the attention.

"This is my Grand-daughter believe it or not... Victoria has very kindly given us a _Grand-daughter!_" Lester emphasised the relationship with the toddler he held on his hip, he did not sound pleased. "This little one is Angelica."

For the first time in ages Connor smiled, the smile coming very easily as he looked on at the little girl.

Caroline greeted him with a hug and a peck on the cheek, and ushered him into the Living room. A large pine tree stood in front of the window, looking impressive. It was decorated to the hilt, tastefully done with baubles, ribbons and bows. Only the bottom branches were missing decorations and they lay scattered on the floor around the base of the tree.

A memory pinged its way into Connor's head. A memory of the twins on their First Christmas. The girls had taken off the decorations off their tree too. Connor gulped.

"I'm a dab hand in the kitchen, anything I can do to help?" Connor asked earnestly.

"No, I'm fine, just waiting for the turkey to be done, the vegetables won't take long and then we can eat.

"Now tell me Connor," Caroline pulled him into the conservatory where they could be alone; she pointed to the armchair and then sat down next to him. "How _ARE_ you?"

Connor recognised the tone. Psychiatrist Caroline was talking now. He tried to be honest with her. Somehow Caroline always knew if he wasn't being truthful.

"So... so... I've been better" Connor blinked. It was his first Christmas without his dear family and the memories came thick and fast. Caroline cocked her head to one side, the action indicating that he should expand. "I've been wandering through the shops... Everyone's buying things at Christmas... So many toys around, the girls would have loved it. I bought a DVD last month... Tangled part 2... The girls would have loved it." He paused to take a deep breath. "I returned it a week later."

"It will be hard, especially this year, to carry on... But it will get easier." Connor sniffed and he wished that Abby was still alive. He could have coped with anything had Abby been at his side. Even the loss of the girls would have been easier to deal with had Abby lived.

* * *

><p>Vikki gazed into the conservatory at her mother and the handsome stranger. She noticed the way her mother sat, as if she were speaking to one of her patients and not a guest who had just walked through the door. She turned to speak to her father, who looked at her; she opened her mouth to speak. But Lester stopped her.<p>

"Don't even think about it... Not this year anyway!" Lester glanced at his daughter as she gold fished.

"Why?" She asked when she had found her voice.

"He lost his wife and children a few months ago, and it's been an uphill struggle for him."

Vikki nodded. Anyone who lost a partner found it hard for the first few months and maybe _THIS_ was the hardest for him. She thought of her own partner, and harrumphed, she was better off without him. The separation was hard for her but she could never forgive his infidelity. She gazed at Connor. He had cut his hair short, was clean shaven, his glasses sat upon his sombre face, and her heart went out to him when she looked at those sad, puppy dog eyes.

Vikki was shaken out of her thoughts as she heard the door bell.

Becker and Jess entered and exchanged greetings with Lester and Caroline. Just as they were about to shut the door, Matt and Emily pulled up and they waited for the couple to join them.

Vikki began pouring drinks, she counted heads and began to pour six glasses of wine.

She took the tray over to the people who had come in and introduced herself.

* * *

><p>Lester sat at the head of the table. Angelica sat in her own little highchair to his left, just by Vikki's side. Here Vikki could ensure that her daughter ate as much of her Christmas Dinner as possible. Connor sat next to Vikki, and was flanked by Jess on his left. Caroline sat at the other end of the table, whilst Becker, Emily and Matt sat on the other side of the table in that order. The seating arrangements ensured that they each had someone to talk to.<p>

Caroline brought the turkey to the table and Lester stood to give his speech.

Lester looked directly at Connor before he spoke.

"I would like to take this opportunity to thank everyone seated here at the table for their personal input this year. A year of ups and downs," he paused and took a deep breath to steady himself. "I would like everyone to take a moment before we devour this delicious meal, to remember those who cannot be with us this year. May they find peace wherever they are?"

Emily was the first to stand, then Connor, and as they did so the rest of the table stood and bowed their heads. The whole table was silent for two minutes. The only sounds to be heard were Angelica's gentle gurgles and the grandfather clock ticking in the hallway. Jess sniffed as she remembered her friend, Connor gulped, he had just been to see Abby and the girls today.

Lester reached for his wineglass, and raised it. Everyone followed suit all apart from Jess, who raised her glass of orange juice and Connor who had to compose himself before he did so.

"To absent friends," the toast reverberated around the table. "And to the future. May it bring happiness to all!" Everyone nodded in agreement, and drank.

* * *

><p>After being seated plates were passed down to Caroline who was carving the turkey. Lester having made a mess of it in the past, had always left the carving to Caroline. She always managed to do it perfectly. The table started buzzing as people helped themselves to vegetables and passed them around.<p>

Connor turned to Vikki. "Could you pass the potatoes please?"

"Sure... there we go," she ladled some onto his plate.

Without thinking Connor replied, "Thanks, Abs."

Connor clamped his eyes shut as the whole table went quiet once again. All eyes focused on Connor, Lester's eyes darted from Connor to his wife and then back again. Becker's mouth fell open, Jess gasped, and Matt stopped with his fork halfway to his mouth. All that could be heard again was Angelica's squealing.

It was at that moment Angelica, who had a bowl of mash potato in front of her decided to play with her spoon. A large dollop of mash flew across the room and hit Lester square on his forehead.

Vikki sniggered, she hadn't minded that Connor had got her name wrong, these things happened, sometimes people forgot your name. She noticed the whole table had gone quiet at this little error and began to wonder why? But, the fact that her daughter had chosen that exact moment to start a food fight with her granddad, had made Vikki giggle, she tried to hide behind her napkin as the gooey mash started to slide down Lester's face. She tried to stop the laughter that was building up inside, but she couldn't.

"I'm so sorry Dad," she giggled, and passed her father a wet wipe from underneath Angelica's chair, and then she started to laugh, hoping that her laughter would ease the tension.

Matt watched Connor as he began to blush. The redness rising from his throat to the tips of his ears and carried on spreading. _He thought he'd asked Becker to talk to Connor about this happening?_ He'd done it at the pub and he was doing it again now! He then looked over to Lester as the mash landed on Lester's head. Vikki's giggling seemed to diffuse the situation and it wasn't long before he was smiling and sniggering himself.

Becker looked at Connor as he thanked Vikki. Had he just called her Abs? What on earth is he thinking? Is he thinking at all? _I'm going to have to have words with him!_ Becker started to fume. Then he saw the mash potato land on Lester's head and couldn't help but smile. He stayed quiet until he heard Vikki's giggles, and then he spoke up looking directly at Jess.

"Are we ready for this Jess?" he tilted his head. "This will be us next year!" he smiled at Jess and the whole table burst into laughter.

Emily sat directly opposite Connor, she heard him call Lester's daughter Abs. Then she watched him with her mouth wide open, she closed it quickly. This was still Christmas and she was a guest at Lester's house. To be as rude as to stare at another guest whilst he made a fool of himself went against her Victorian upbringing. She pressed her lips together into a thin line, Connor had done it again, and he had called the woman next to him Abby. She wondered if he was okay. _Did he really miss Abby that much?_ _Did every woman he came across look like Abby to him?_ She turned to look at Lester, not wanting to stare at Connor, and saw Lester being hit by the food. The sight made her want to laugh, but that would be even ruder! She turned to face Caroline. Heard Becker's comments, took in Jess's smile and only when she realised the whole table was laughing did she break into a smile.

* * *

><p>After lunch Angelica became brave enough and ventured over to play with Connor.<p>

Connor smiled, he thought of Danni and how she had toddled over to play and how she had been joined by her sister moments later. He slid off the sofa and sat on the floor, brining himself to the little girls' level. He reached over to a toy that lay to one side, and pulled it over to him, the little girl settled onto his lap, and as Connor began to show her how to play, she began to giggle. Soon the giggles became high pitched laughter. It was the infectious type and Connor couldn't help but smile himself. For the first time in ages Connor was relaxing.

Vikki watched from a distance, she smiled; this man certainly had a way with children. She chewed her lip as something sparked inside her. He was handsome in a sad way, and if her father didn't mind, maybe... she could...

She watched as her daughter began to go red, and then the little girl's bottom lip began to quiver. Something was happening. Vikki could see it even before it happened, and she knew that Connor had seen it too. She watched with baited breath as the little girl began to cough.

Connor knew something was wrong when the little girl stuck out her bottom lip. He knew something was wrong, he had seen the same thing on Nikki's face when she had been a little girl. He held her chest gently and began to rub her back. Angelica began heaving and soon the discomfort in her tummy was relieved as she purged the contents of her stomach, all over Connor's lap.

It wasn't much, but the fact that Angelica had been sick on one of their guest's horrified Vikki and she grabbed the nearest tissue box, and ran over. Vikki didn't know what to do next. Help Connor clear up the mess, or see to her daughter.

Connor did what came naturally to him, he held the little girl close, rubbing her back gently as she cried and tried to soothe her.

"It's alright darlin'. It's ok; your tummy's a bit full isn't it." He carried on rubbing his hand gently up and down her back. Soon the little girl's sobs turned to whimpers as she began to settle.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry," Vikki stammered as she began to blush. She held out the box of tissues with one hand while she reached for Angelica with the other. Connor took the box and started to wipe himself down.

"It's ok, it doesn't matter, these things happen, little children throw up," Connor turned to look at Vikki, her face completely red; he could tell she was really embarrassed by events. "She's just had a little bit too much to eat."

He turned to Angelica, and rubbed her cheek. "Haven't you Nikki."

The whole room went quiet, you could almost hear a oin drop. Now it was Connor's turn to blush, once again. He could see everyone staring at him. He could almost read everyone's minds as he looked around him. He cleared the rest of the sick off his trousers.

"I should just go." He adjusted his glasses back onto his face. Before anyone could stop him, he grabbed his jacket and bolted through the door.

"I knew something like this was going to happen," Becker put his drink on the mantel piece behind him and ran after Connor.

Caroline and Lester re-entered the room just as Connor ran out.

"Where's he going? Something happen?"

* * *

><p><strong>Please read and review.<strong>

**There are maybe a few more chapters left to this story. Please tell me what you think.**


	17. After Christmas Day!

**Angels Wept**

_**This is a very sad story, hopefully events in this story NEVER happen to anyone, and I would Never wish this upon my worst enemy. **_

_****I do Not own any of the Characters from Primeval. It belongs to ITV an Impossible Pictures. Don't even own Carter who is mentioned. He belongs to You Have Lovely Hair.****_

_****I DO however own Vikki, Angelica and Caroline.****_

_**This chapter is dedicated to Cengiz, and to all of you who wanted a little bit of happiness in Connor's life. I had never planned this twist, but after Cengiz's review, I couldn't help but explore what she had suggested.**_

_**And here is the outcome... **_

_**I hope you like it!**_

* * *

><p><em>"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry," Vikki stammered as she began to blush. She held out the box of tissues with one hand while she reached for Angelica with the other. Connor took the box and started to wipe himself down.<em>

_"It's ok, it doesn't matter, these things happen, little children throw up," Connor turned to look at Vikki, her face completely red; he could tell she was really embarrassed by events. "She's just had a little bit too much to eat."_

_He turned to Angelica, and rubbed her cheek. "Haven't you Nikki."_

_The whole room went quiet, now it was Connor's turn to blush. He could see everyone staring at him. He could almost read everyone's minds as he looked around him. He cleared the rest of the sick off his trousers._

_"I should just go." He pushed his glasses back onto his face. Before anyone could stop him, he grabbed his jacket and bolted through the door._

_"Knew something like this was going to happen," Becker put his drink on the mantel piece behind him and ran after Connor._

_Caroline and Lester re-entered the room just as Connor ran out._

_"Where's he going? Something happen?"_

* * *

><p>"He called the little 'un Nikki!" Matt told them. "Didn't realise that he missed them that much!" Matt shook his head.<p>

"Someone's going to have to talk to him." Matt sighed. He hated seeing Connor like this and felt totally out of his depth when it came to making sure Connor was Ok. He knew that Becker would have more luck as he was Connor's best friend.

"Becker already has," Jess interjected, as her partner came back in. He carried a laptop in his hand, and he passed it to Jess.

"Can we track him?"

Jess smiled. "Of course. He is wearing his glasses so we should be able to follow his movements." Lester looked incredulous. Becker gazed at him and he explained that Jess had fitted a homing device to Connor's glasses; it was so tiny that you wouldn't even know it was there.

Jess tapped away on the keyboard and soon she was able to locate Connor's signal.

"I think I know where he's heading..." She looked up at Becker. They both spoke in unison. "The Cemetery!"

Becker sighed as he grabbed his jacket and headed out of the door. "Let me come with you," Lester shouted. "It's about time I spoke to him." He grabbed his own jacket before joining Becker as they rushed out of the door.

* * *

><p>Connor fell to his knees and sobbed as he reached Abby's head stone. His throat had a lump in it that just wouldn't go away and his heart ached to be with Abby.<p>

How he missed her, his darling wife. How he missed his lovely daughters. Lester's words at the table had felt right; they had been the right things to say. The simple acknowledgment that there were people missing had been a nice and thoughtful touch on Lester's behalf. Now Connor _HAD_ to move on. Too many months had gone by.

Connor wished that he could finish the Anomaly Opening Device he was working on. If only he could get it up and running he could change what happened that day. He could arrange to have Abby pick up the girls early. He could even change the date of the holiday so that they went a day early. There were so many ways he could prevent that accident, the possibilities were endless. If only...

He sat back. He felt as if someone was watching him, sitting next to him, and he thought he could hear childish laughter in the distance. The wind began to blow gently, and swept the hair off his face. Connor closed his eyes, and let the wind caress his face.

Was it the wind? Or was it something else? He kept his eyes closed, and imagined Abby's fingers running over his face. That simple touch, the one he missed so much, the tenderness that came with it. The wind increased in intensity, whipping his jacket away from his body. Gently whooshing around him, touching him intimately. For a moment it _was_ Abby, running her hands over his body, touching, caressing, loving and kissing him tenderly.

"I love you Abby," Keeping his eyes closed, he said out aloud to the grave in front of him. "I love all of you!" He heard the wind whisper in his ears.

"We love you too,"

"We love you too," The voices came from behind him. But it wasn't the wind; it wasn't Abby's voice he thought he heard.

"We love you too," he felt a hand on his right shoulder. The wind died down.

Connor opened his eyes slowly and looked up. He knew without looking who it was.

"We care about you too." Another voice sounded to his left.

Gradually Connor stood to face his colleagues. Becker stood with his hand on Connor's shoulder and Lester stood behind him.

"We miss them too." Lester seemed to have mellowed. Abby's death had moved him, and he now showed a different side to him, the team had never seen before. He tried to stay aloof, but they all knew he had a soft spot for each and every member of his staff.

"But it really is time you let her go." Lester spoke softly.

Connor sighed, he knew they were right, he had known for ages. The memories came of their own accord. He just couldn't help it. He had tried, he really did. But everything he did reminded him of Abby, everywhere he went he was haunted by cries of children running around.

Lester and Becker convinced Connor to go back to Lester's house and enjoy what was left of Christmas Day.

* * *

><p>In the meantime, Caroline had been speaking to Matt, Emily, Jess and Vikki about Connor.<p>

It was in this conversation that Vikki heard Connor's horrific story. She had heard the story herself months ago, but had not realised that it was Connor's family that had died that way. Vikki felt really emotional, and hearing his story hugged Angelica closer and tighter.

Vikki spoke to her mother and father for ages about Connor.  
>Hearing his story she began to feel for him, not pity, but a different feeling.<p>

* * *

><p>Three days later, just before New Year Connor sat in his lab tinkering on the AOD. The landline in his lab rang, without looking up Connor grabbed the phone.<p>

"Connor Temple," he listened for a moment. And then he stopped what he was doing and began to listen intently, his eyes focusing on a screen in front of him. "Yeah I could come and have a look for you. How about after work tonight...? Great I'll see you at five then. What's the address...? No I'll find it ... See you later... Bye"

Slowly he smiled to himself.  
>He had just had an unusual request from Lester's daughter Vikki.<p>

Vikki was having problems with her computer, and her father had told her that Connor was the expert when it came to anything like that. Although Lester had also indicated Jess, Vikki had deliberately chosen Connor.

Connor managed to finish work early and he rang Vikki before heading over. Vikki opened the door looking harassed. She had dark circles around her eyes, and it became clear to Connor that she had not slept properly.  
>"Are you OK?"<br>"Yeah, I'm fine," Vikki sighed resigned to her fate, that of a single parent. "It's just Angelica; she's really tired and irritable... Come in."  
>Connor followed her to her computer. And began to log on.<br>"It takes forever to do anything! I work from home, and my computer is my livelihood."

"What do you do?"

"I'm an interior designer. I basically redecorate people's houses for a fee. All of it is done on my computer. I'm stuck without it."  
>"Ok, I'll see what I can do." Connor smiled.<p>

Vikki looked at the time, and started to prepare something for Angelica to eat.  
>"Would you like something to eat?" she stammered changing the subject. "I can put some pasta on?"<br>"Pasta will be fine. Thanks." Connor couldn't remember the last time he had had pasta. Although if he thought about it, he probably could, but he had been too dazed to even think about what he was eating, and when he was eating.

He sat down in her computer chair and began looking for the problem.  
>Within minutes Connor had found the setback. A particularly nasty virus on Vikki's computer hard drive. He sat back in the chair and laced his fingers behind his head, whilst he pondered what to do about it.<p>

Angelica had finished eating and now she wanted something else. Vikki sighed a very tired sigh, as she lifted her daughter out of her high-chair. Angelica squealed a very unhappy squeal, and tried to wriggle out of her mother's arms.  
>Vikki huffed. She was truly tired. The little girl had not stopped today; she had not really had a nap. In short little Angelica had crawled circles around Vikki, now not only was Angelica tired, but Vikki was too.<br>Connor watched as mother and daughter were at odds against each other.

"Can I ask a question? I don't mean to be rude, but where's her dad?" no sooner were the words out of Connor's mouth, he began to regret them. "You don't have to answer that; it's really none of my business."

"It's ok. He left me... For his boss!" Vikki sneered as she sat down on the sofa with her daughter, who immediately crawled off and over to Connor. "He's never around; that arsehole doesn't even care about his daughter. He didn't even have the decency to buy her a Christmas present!" She looked over to see her daughter trying to climb onto Connor's lap.

"Oh Angelica, leave Connor alone, let him carry on with his work." she chastised.

"It's OK she's fine here," he picked her up, and sat her on one knee away from the computer. "You just put your feet up for a minute." He had seen and heard the tiredness in Vikki's voice. Maybe he could help her look after the little one, whilst she rested for a little while. He remembered how after a hard day at the ARC, he would come home to find Abby, feeling just as tired, and he would take over looking after the children.

Vikki settled back onto the sofa. "Give me a shout if you need me to take her away."

"Remind me how old she is again?" he called.

"Nine months. She'll be one in April."

Angelica watched Connor as he tapped away at the computer with one hand. A memory sneaked into Connor's mind, one of Danni at a similar age. Again he had sat with her in one knee as he tapped away at the computer. He smiled. Out of his daughters, Danni had been the one most interested in his work. Nikki had been the quiet one, and had a way with animals.

He looked down at Angelica, and noticed her eye lids beginning to droop.  
>He turned her around so that she was snuggled against his chest, and carried on typing.<br>Soon he began to hear the heavy breathing; the type associated with slumber, he peered down to see that Angelica had fallen asleep.  
>Trying not to wake the little girl, he hoisted her up onto his shoulder, so that he was able to carry her to Vikki. Turning the corner he noticed that Vikki herself, had dozed off.<p>

He stood for a moment, watching her sleep, she looked so peaceful, and he didn't have the heart to wake her. He looked at Angelica sleeping in his arms. It wasn't safe to leave her next to Vikki on the sofa. She was still at an age where she could hurt herself.  
>Quietly Connor made his way upstairs, and found the nursery.<br>Angelica's bedroom was decorated in a multitude of colours. Vikki had painted a farm scene on the walls. Big, Bold colours, the brightest blues, the greenest of greens, and big fluffy clouds adorned her walls.

"Wow," Connor mouthed. This scene was fantastic. It was something he would have chosen, for his girls had they been alive.  
>Gently he placed Angelica in her cot. He watched her sleep for a moment, and ensuring that she was in deep sleep; he turned on the Baby Monitor and crept downstairs.<br>He found the corresponding Baby Monitor receiver and turned that on too. He left it where he could hear it and sat down at the computer to continue.

Connor worked away at the computer for a full hour before he started to feel uneasy, the uneasiness that came with being watched.  
>He turned slowly to find Vikki leaning on the door frame staring at him.<p>

"Oh God, don't do that, you frightened the life out of me!"

"Sorry, I was just watching you work for a moment. Where's Angelica?" Vikki asked stretching.

"She's asleep," Connor turned back to the computer. "I hope you don't mind, I took the liberty of taking her upstairs and settling her in her cot. It wasn't safe down here."

Vikki harrumphed. "Gareth wouldn't have thought of that!" Vikki turned, and walked away. She began tidying the toys that lay scattered in the conservatory. From where he was sitting at the computer Connor could see the entire room. This must be where Vikki must let the little girl play whilst she worked.

He watched as she bent down to pick up toys, the black leggings clinging to every curve, her shapely legs, the small, round, pert bottom. Her t-shirt shifting with every move she made. He noticed the roundness of her breasts, and felt a stirring in his groin. He sighed; it had been too long since he had felt like this before!

He shook his head, and blinked to get those thoughts out of his mind!  
>He puffed out his cheeks and blew. He focused on the computer screen and carried on typing.<p>

"Vikki, this is going to take longer than I thought, I'm going to run a diagnostic, but it's going to take all night, I'll come back tomorrow and finish the rest of it. Is that ok?"

"Will I be able to use it?"

"No, not yet, I still need to remove certain files, clean them up, restore them, and then you should be able to use your computer as if it were brand new." Connor picked up his jacket and was about to leave.

"Won't you stay for a bit longer, why don't I make you a coffee? We could talk" She paused; she could tell he wasn't really comfortable, but she didn't want him to go just yet.

"I could use the adult conversation, there's only so much gurgling you can put up with before you start going mad!"

Connor remembered Abby saying something similar, when she had been stuck at home with the twins. That time Connor had suggested that she go out on the town with Jess while he looked after the girls.

He looked at her, she only wanted some time to chat, and where was the harm in that?

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you like that Chapter...<strong>

**A bIG thank you to Loving this with her help on this chapter.**

**Angelica has fallen in love with our hero, and she follows him everywhere! She loves his company as much as her mother.**

**I hadn't planned it this way, But it seems as if both Becker and Connor are thinking of dating THE BOSS'S DAUGHTER! (See my other story of the same title!)**

**Remember these stories are not connected. If you spot any details that I have in both stories, please PM me.**

**Please Read and Review...**

**Thank you.**


	18. Vikki and Angelica

**Angels Wept**

_**This is a very sad story, hopefully events in this story NEVER happen to anyone, and I would Never wish this upon my worst enemy. **_

_**I do Not own any of the Characters from Primeval. It belongs to ITV and Impossible Pictures. **_

_**I DO however own Vikki, Angelica, Caroline and now Gareth.**_

* * *

><p><em>"Won't you stay for a bit longer, why don't I make you a coffee? We could talk" She paused; she could tell he wasn't really comfortable, but she didn't want him to go just yet.<em>

_"I could use the adult conversation, there's only so much gurgling you can put up with before you start going mad!"_

_Connor remembered Abby saying something similar, when she had been stuck at home with the twins. That time Connor had suggested that she go out on the town with Jess while he looked after the girls._

_He looked at her, she only wanted some time to chat, and where was the harm in that?_

* * *

><p>Vikki made some pasta, and the adults sat at the dining table to talk as they ate. Vikki told him about Gareth. How she had gone to his office one day and found him in an inappropriate position with his boss. She told Connor of Gareth's infidelity, and told him a partial truth of how after three months of Angelica being born, she had thrown him out.<p>

They had talked for hours. She had been a great person to chat to, and after listening to her story, he had told her of his own. How he missed his dear family, how he felt incomplete without them.

It was after midnight that Connor left Vikki's house and he felt rejuvenated. He felt as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders, maybe it was because he had told Vikki things he would not have dared telling Becker, Jess or Matt. Maybe it was because they found they had things in common, Vikki told him that although Star Wars was not her favourite, she loved Sci-fi films, and would relish going to the cinema to see the latest flick, Avatar 3.

He walked to his car and began driving home, a pleasant feeling radiated from within him, and he smiled as he drove.

* * *

><p>The next day, Connor worked through his lunch and left work and hour and a half early.<p>

Becker gave him a perplexed look as Connor logged out of the building at half past three. Something was going on. He hoped that Connor was _not_ heading back to the cemetery, and asked Jess to work her magic and find out his destination. To their surprise, he was not where they expected to be but at an address in Windsor. Not wanting to pry, they left him alone, and hoped he would tell them in his own time.

Vikki smiled as she opened the door to him. She was glad he was back, not just to fix her computer, but because she enjoyed his company. Having to look after a toddler 24 – 7 was tiring, and she found herself looking forward to his visit.

"I finished work early so I could look at your computer." Connor spoke enthusiastically. He held a laptop in his hand and he brought various bits with him.

Vikki put a finger to her lips. "Hush, she's asleep." She whispered. "I've only just put her down."

"Sorry," Connor whispered as he came in.

He settled himself at the computer and carried on working.

He watched as Vikki began to tidy the conservatory again. Today she was wearing jeans and a loose fitting t-shirt.

Half an hour later Connor had almost finished when they heard an almighty scream.  
>Connor sniggered.<br>"Does she always wake up screaming?" He smiled, "Reminds me of someone else, who used to do that."  
>Vikki smiled as she left the room, He obviously still had feelings for his family, her mother was right, and this was going to take a very long time!<p>

Upon her return, with a now whimpering Angelica, she saw Connor sat at the computer, with his elbows on the desk and his head in his hands.

"That bad is it?" Vikki pulled a face.

It was when Connor moved his hands that she saw the tears that had been running down his face.

"Something I said?"

"No... It's me, anything and everything I do reminds me of them!" Connor pulled a handkerchief from his pocket. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry for everything...! The other day... Christmas Day... I called you Abby and Angelica, Nikki. I'm sorry for that; I didn't mean to, I didn't mean any of it. It just slipped out."

"It's OK I really don't mind." she paused, trying to understand some of what he must be going through. "She really must have been something."

Connor reached into the back pocket of his trousers. He pulled out his wallet as he gulped. He opened it, and showed Vikki the picture of his late family.

"She's really pretty. Those were your daughters?" Connor took a deep breath and nodded.

"Must be really hard, especially to lose your children." Vikki pulled up a chair. "I remember hearing this story on the news. Made me feel awful. Angelica was only a few months old, but I felt I'd be gutted if anything happened to her." Vikki hugged her daughter tightly.

"Must be harder for you. They were five when they died? Weren't they?"

"Six... They died on their sixth birthday." Connor felt the sting in his eyes. Angelica crawled off Vikki's lap and gingerly made her way over to Connor on her feet. She shrieked with delight when she got to her intended destination.

"She's never done that before!" Vikki whispered as she gasped. Astounded by the fact that her daughter had made a few small steps whilst holding onto furniture. Angelica may not have taken steps on her own, but even a few steps holding into furniture was a big step.

Angelica held out her arms to Connor, a signal that she wanted Connor to pick her up, and she began to laugh. Connor dried his eyes and began to smile as he lifted her up. Angelica looked over to her mother, smiled and laid her head on Connor's shoulder. She lifted her head back up to check if her mother was still there and buried her head in Connor's shoulder once again.

Connor laughed. "Is it playtime?" he held onto Angelica tightly so that she didn't fall from his arms. Angelica found playing peek-a-boo with her mother and Connor very funny, and her laughter became infectious, and soon everyone was laughing. Even Connor.

"We should let you finish. Is there much more?"

Connor smiled back. "No it's done. I tracked the virus to where it originated. Turns out it was an email from Gareth Hunt."  
>"Oooh that...!" Vikki fumed as she trailed off, not wanting to swear in front of her daughter. Several expletives went through her mind.<p>

Connor seemed to read her thoughts.  
>"I remembered what you said about your Ex, so I sent a virus back to his computer. When he opens this email. His hard drive is going to blow. He's going to get lots and lots of pornographic spam in his inbox!" He smiled.<p>

Vikki laughed out loud and long.  
>"Connor Temple, you are Brilliant!" she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.<p>

Connor stared at Vikki for a moment unsure of what he should do.  
>Vikki stared into those beautiful brown eyes. She blinked and moved away. "Sorry, I didn't mean it that way. It was just a thank you for doing that."<p>

The doorbell rang. "That'll be the Pizza."

Vikki grabbed her purse and opened the door, and accepted the Pizza.

"I hope you don't mind, I got Hawaiian, Mushrooms, Ham and Pineapple. Is that ok?" Connor sat Angelica in her highchair once more.

Vikki set the box on a dining table and went to get some plates.

She returned to the room to find Connor continuing to play with Angelica. Angelica, loving the attention she was getting was giggling loudly.

Vikki set her plate down so that she sat next to Angelica.

"She is eating solids isn't she?" Vikki nodded unsure of what Connor was about to do. Connor tore off a piece of the crust from his pizza. A large bit that Angelica could hold. And put it down on her feeding tray.

"Isn't that a bit big?" Vikki became worried, what if she choked?

"So long we're sat here she'll be fine. Just don't leave the room, she'll be OK."

Connor smiled as Angelica managed to pick up the crust on her second attempt. They watched, as the little girl began to suck on the bread. Her face scrunching up as she began to taste the new food.

Connor continued to watch the little girl as he ate his pizza. He kept looking out for any large bits that could break off and get lodged in the little girl's throat.

Slowly Vikki began to eat her own pizza, watching Connor as he ate. She was jolted out of her trance when Angelica started coughing.

Quickly Connor stood up, picked her up and laid her across his knee. He pushed her head down, and gently thumped her on the back. Gravity played its part and soon a chunk of bread fell out of the girl's mouth. Vikki gulped as Connor pacified the little girl. Soon Angelica's tears became whimpers and she settled her head against Connor's shoulder.

"It's Ok. You're going to be fine." Connor appeased. Another memory slipped into Connor's mind, one of Danielle. That time Abby had been the one to give the necessary first aid.

"You've done this before." Vikki smirked. "You're just so natural with her, and she likes you. Usually she doesn't like strangers."

"Yeah, when you've..." he trailed off, not wanting to share his thoughts and upset the lady in front of him. "You don't want to hear it..." He gulped.

"But I do, I _DO _want to know, things you've said or done, just come across as ... You've been there before." She reached out to hold Connor's hand as it rested on the table. "I'd like to hear them... These stories that make you so sad."

Connor pondered for a moment, he looked at his hand in hers. Did he really want to tell Vikki his story? Did he really want to share his knowledge, understanding and know-how? He settled Angelica into her highchair, and wondered what she really wanted?

Was he ready to share his life with someone else? Was this the time to move on? Could Vikki ever replace Abby in his life? Could Angelica fill the hole in his heart that was left by his children? Could he be the father figure in her life that Angelica needed?

He wasn't sure...

* * *

><p>There was a knock at the door jolting him out of his daze. Vikki quickly went over to her door, indicating to Connor to watch the little one.<p>

She opened it wondering who could be outside.

The door banged into Vikki's face as the person outside forcefully pushed it open.

"Where's my daughter?" he shouted slurring his words. Vikki smelt the alcohol on his breath, the cigarettes on his clothes. The man walked towards the dining room and spotted Connor.

"You couldn't wait, could you, to get a boyfriend in the house?"

"He's not my boyfriend. He's just a friend helping me out. More than you've ever done!" Vikki screeched.

Angelica started crying, the loud voices, the shouting and screaming unsettling her.

Connor couldn't do anything but leave her in her highchair. That was the best place for her. Anger began to churn in his stomach. This man had stormed in, upset Vikki and was now upsetting Angelica. Connor ensured that she was safe, moved any large bits of food off her tray, and went to calm the drunken stranger, who he assumed was Gareth.

"I'm not letting some stranger look after _MY_ daughter!" Gareth growled. Angelica screamed.

"Your daughter, you don't give a toss about your daughter! You didn't even send her a Christmas Present! Shows how much _you_ care! Besides he's got more understanding of children, than both of us put together!" Vikki shouted. Angelica screamed some more.

"What does _he_ know about children?" Gareth scowled. This time Connor's fury, and rage knew no bounds and Gareth was about to incur his wrath. Connor could have turned green as he marched up to the drunken ex-boyfriend and grabbed him by the throat.

In a move that Becker himself would have been proud of; Connor had the man pinned against the wall, struggling for breath, as he held him by the throat.

"What did you say?" he hissed through clenched teeth.

Gareth struggled for breath. "Nothing..." he gagged.

"Now ... I'm gonna let you down, you're going to get out of this house, and crawl back to the hole you've come from, and _NEVER_ come Back!" Connor growled. He let him down slowly.

The unwise man tried to lunge at Connor, but Connor was fast, _and_ he was sober. He swung his fist into Gareth's face and heard a sickening crunch, as the blood started spurting from his opponent's nose. Connor grabbed his rival and pushed him out of the door.

He leaned on the closed door behind him.

"Will he just leave? Or going to hang around waiting for me to go?" Connor looked over to Vikki as she held Angelica, trying to calm her down.

"He'll hang around; he'll wait and after you've gone, and he'll try again." Vikki gulped.

Connor saw the look on her tearful face, and didn't need to be told that she was scared.

"Look, I'm going to stay tonight, but what about tomorrow? Will he come back?"

"I'm not sure."Vikki began to whimper.

"Here's what you do... I'm going to stay tonight; tomorrow you head back to your parents; and go from there."

"No, I don't want to tell mum and dad." Vikki shook her head vehemently.

"You're going to have to, either you tell him, or I do," Vikki shook her head, not wanting to show her parents that she needed them. "Look, he's beating you, you've got a bruise on your head the size of London coming up." Connor walked over to her, his anger now subsided. He rubbed her arm and put a hand on Angelica's back.

"Your dad's gonna want to know, why I never said anything about this. Trust me! I have to tell your dad." Another tear rolled down Vikki's cheek. She really didn't want her dad to know the extent of Gareth's beating her.

Vikki closed her eyes and slowly turned around. Still holding Angelica, She pursued her lips before she spoke. Did she really want Connor to see this? Did she really want to admit the reality of it all! The real reason why she had to thrown him out!

"Connor... lift up my t-shirt." She mumbled through her tears.

Connor waited for a moment. What was she trying to say? Did Gareth?

The thoughts that went through his mind were horrible, and he shook his head with disbelief. He fingered the edge of her t-shirt and felt her flinch. Slowly he lifted it up.

Connor gasped, as he saw the unsightly scar on her back, where Gareth had brought a belt down on her creamy soft skin.

"Wh ... Wh... ...wh ... OH. My. God!" Connor stumbled over his words. His brain refused to function. _How_ could someone do this to a person? _Why_ would someone do this to a person? _What_ made a person so _deranged _to do such a thing?

Connor rushed to a window to check if Gareth was still there. Connor frowned when he saw his car.

"Forget your dad; I'm calling Becker and Matt. We're going to sort this _tonight_!" Connor began to boil with rage.

"Please, don't do anything, it'll make him worse!" Vikki begged.

"This is out of order, and something needs to be done, he's hurt you for the last time!" Connor thundered.

* * *

><p>Connor rang Becker, and told him to come quickly and bring his guns. Becker relished being able to use his guns once again, but worried why Connor would be asking him to bring them.<p>

Upon their arrival, Connor let Matt, and Becker into the house, making sure the Gareth's car was still there.

Angelica had fallen asleep and Vikki shivered as she sat on the sofa.

Connor told the men of his discovery and of Vikki's own admission. Matt and Becker both agreed that something had to be done. It was _not_ok to hurt a person in this manner and get away with it.

"You know Happy the Smilodon has been under the weather recently. Maybe we should give him a new playmate!" Matt's told them, in his heavy accent, arching his eyebrows.

"Good idea. But maybe we should have some fun with him first." Becker cocked his gun and ensured it was full of live rounds.

"Don't worry too much Vikki. We won't kill him... Yet!" Connor joined Matt and Becker as they exited the house.

Matt gave instructions that he and Becker would take him back to the ARC and Connor was to follow in his own car. He walked up to Gareth's car, and knocked on the window. The two men got into Gareth's car and as Becker held him to gunpoint instructed him to follow Connor to a secret location.

Gareth wasn't in a mood to comply. Becker punched him, causing him to pass out. Throwing him into the back seat they took him to the ARC.  
>There they forced him to the loading bay just outside the smilodon's enclosure.<p>

Gareth now having regained consciousness screamed, he ran in circles as the creature chased him around the enclosure.

Becoming tired Gareth stumbled on his own feet, and that was when the Smilodon pounced...

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you hate Gareth as much as I do...<strong>

**I hadn't planned it this way, But it seems as if both Becker and Connor are thinking of dating THE BOSS'S DAUGHTER! (See my other story of the same title!)**

**Remember these stories are not connected. If you spot any details that I have in both stories, please PM me.**

**Please Read and Review...**

**Thank you.**


	19. The Morning After!

**Angels Wept**

_**This is a very sad story, hopefully events in this story NEVER happen to anyone, and I would Never wish this upon my worst enemy. **_

I do Not own any of the Characters from Primeval. It belongs to ITV and Impossible Pictures. Don't even own the OC's that are mentioned. They belong to You Have Lovely Hair.

I DO however own Vikki, Angelica, Caroline and now Gareth.

**A/N: The men at the ARC are too good to let Gareth die this way... They just wanted to dish out a little bit of ARC justice.**

**This Chapter is dedicated to Lovingthis... Just to remind her that she is Awesome, and to wish her luck in her Exams!**

* * *

><p><em>Gareth wasn't in a mood to comply. Becker punched him, causing him to pass out. Throwing him into the back seat they took him to the ARC.<em>  
><em>There they forced him to the loading bay just outside the smilodon's enclosure.<em>

_Gareth now having regained consciousness screamed, he ran in circles as the creature chased him around the enclosure._  
><em>Becoming tired Gareth stumbled on his own feet, and that was when the Smilodon pounced...<em>

* * *

><p>Connor drove the men back outside Vikki's house. Matt left straight away. He knocked on the door and was surprised to find that Vikki was still awake.<p>

"Gareth's never going to bother you again!"

Vikki tried to coax information out of Connor, but this was one secret Connor wasn't willing to share.

Connor reached over to Vikki a very gently swept a stray lock of hair away from her face.

"You look tired, why don't you get some sleep?" Connor smiled.

"I'm scared." Vikki whimpered.

"I'll be here; I'm going to sleep on the sofa." Connor tried to console her.

"Connor, I don't want to be alone tonight. Do you think you could...?"

"Vikki, I'm not sure I'm ready for this... A relationship..." Connor tried to explain.

"Tonight I just want to be held, nothing more." Connor remembered a situation with Abby just after a particularly harrowing creature incursion. She had nearly died that day, and all she had wanted was to be held.

Connor seemed to understand how she felt, and he could not disagree with her.

Gently Vikki tugged Connor's hand and led him upstairs and to her bedroom.

Vikki changed in the bathroom into her night time t-shirt, whilst Connor stripped to his boxers and got into bed. Vikki checked on her daughter before getting into bed herself.

"You're cold; here let me warm you up a little." Connor rubbed her arms and then her back.

Vikki was exhausted, the lack of sleep from the night before, Angelica's antics and the events of this evening made her tired and within minutes she was fast asleep. Connor was tired himself and it was not long before he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>"ABBY!" Connor woke up screaming, Vikki turned on her bedside light,<p>

"Hey, what's wrong?" she soothed.

"Nothing," Connor gulped, "Just a dream." He swung his legs out over the edge of the bed, and sat up. He took a deep breath and blew.

Vikki kneeled behind him, her thighs either side of his. She hugged him from behind, pressing herself into Connor's back.

"Vikki, don't do that," Connor's breath hitched as he felt her breasts rub against his bare back.

Vikki began kissing his shoulders, her hands roamed over his body. Connor felt a stirring in his groin, and his body tingled as she shifted, and as her kisses moved from his shoulders and neck to his mouth. It wasn't long after that, Connor began to kiss her back with as much fervour as she was kissing him. Connor felt himself sinking, sinking into oblivion, as he became more and more aroused.

It wasn't until he moaned Abby's name at the end; that Connor realised what he had done!

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, this should _never_ have happened." Connor began gathering his clothes from the floor.

"Don't be! I'm not. Connor wait!" Vikki spluttered. She sank back into the bed as she heard Connor quickly leave.

She looked at her clock... 6.00 am.

* * *

><p>Connor drove back to Becker's old flat, or rather to his <em>new<em> flat. He showered and quickly changed. He even managed to grab a few slices of toast for breakfast before rushing off to work.

Becker stood at the entrance studying the logs.

"Carter?"

"Yes sir, Carter looked up from his reports.

"Connor not in yet?" Becker checked the time on his watch. 7.45 am.

"No, he's not Sir." Carter gazed at his superior. "Something wrong, Sir?"

Becker began to smile, as he recalled the night before. He and Matt had bundled Gareth into his car and threatened him. That if he ever contacted Vikki again, they would let the smilodon finish him off! The men had then driven back to Vikki's house, where Matt collected his own car and went home. Becker had waited for half an hour, for Connor to come out, and then had driven off himself, with a knowing grin.

"Nothing's wrong... nothing at all..." He carried on smiling.

He waited until the man in question ran up to the door.

"Have a good night last night?" Becker beamed.

Connor bowed his head and refused to answer, he started going red, before walking off.

"Connor" Grinning, Becker called loudly. "You might want to do your flies up!"

Mortified, Connor stopped and looked down. He shrank at Becker's sniggering behind him.

Slowly he fastened his trousers, and with head held high, ignoring Becker, marched off to his lab.

* * *

><p>It wasn't long before the soldier and the team leader came to visit Connor.<p>

"How did last night go then?" Matt teased pulling up a chair. "Becker told me that you didn't leave Vikki's place last night!"

"Oh God!" Connor moaned. "Promise me you won't tell Lester!" He really didn't want to talk about this. He had not meant to go that far with Vikki so quickly, and he began to worry what Lester would say when he found out.

"Did you go the whole hog?" Becker smirked. Connor looked at him and puckered his brows, whimpering.

Slowly he nodded.

"You didn't," Matt began to snigger, "You sly dog!"

"I didn't mean to Honest!" Connor's stomach began to turn, Matt and Becker winding him up like this was not helping. He put his head in his hands and began to whine. _"What am I gonna do?"_

The phone rang.  
>"That's probably Lester to tell me I'm fired." Connor whinged.<p>

Matt picked up the phone.  
>"Connor Temple's office" Matt smiled. "Ah Vikki, nice to hear from you. I hope everything is ok? Did Gareth come back...? No...? That's good." he paused as he listened to Vikki. "We were actually talking about you; Connor was going to ask you if you'd be his plus one at tomorrow night's party? It's at my place... You're welcome to bring Angelica." he paused again as Vikki pondered her answer. "You will, oh that's great. We'll see you tomorrow then. I'll pass you over to Connor." Matt grinned. He gave him thumbs up and mouthed. "Go for it!"<p>

Connor opened and closed his mouth several times with no sound coming out, the action similar to that of a goldfish.

He mouthed "No," to Matt who shook his head and tried to encourage him.

He visibly deflated in front of Matt and Becker before saying anything into the receiver.

"Hi, Vikki, How are you this morning?" Connor felt out of his depth, he had never been good at the dating game; it had even taken him and Abby three years to get together. One of them in the cretaceous where he was the only man around. This was just too fast for him.

"Connor, you left before I could say anything else, I just wanted you to know that I don't regret anything that's happened between us." Vikki smiled as she thought of this morning. "I would love to see you again for more than just New Year's Eve?" Vikki licked her lips as she waited for an answer.

"Um... Yeah... That'll be um..." Connor tried to stall.

Vikki wondered why he was being evasive, why couldn't he say, what he meant to say out straight? Then she realised.

"Connor, can you talk freely?"

"No." Came the curt reply.

"You're in a meeting?"

"No, that's not it," Connor began to flounder, Becker sniggered even more, Matt suppressed a laugh. "I tell you what, why don't I ring you back when it's quieter?"

"Yeah, I look forward to hearing your voice!" she said shyly. Vikki disconnected and really hoped that he was serious. She liked the way he was with Angelica, he seemed very attentive to her and knew what to do. She loved the way he could be strong when he wanted – getting rid of Gareth – and he could be as kind and gentle as sin.

She sat by the phone and willed it to ring.

Connor replaced the receiver.

"You ARE going to bring her tomorrow? Yeah?" Matt asked. "Seriously, we can't have you on your own. It'll be New Years Eve!"

"Do you really think it's a good idea? Me and Lester's daughter?"

"Why not? She's pretty, intelligent, you already get on with her parents, and on top of all that - she rang you, so that means she likes you." Becker stated being supportive for a change.

"I just don't think I'm ready! I even called her Abby!"

"It's not as if you haven't done that before." Matt stated.

"I don't mean it that way... I mean when we... You know..." Connor faltered, he rolled his eyes wishing they would realise what he was trying to say. "Finished...! I called her Abby. I mean that's like rule number one. Never call the girl you've slept with, by another girl's name!" Connor hung his head in shame.

Becker's mouth fell open; Matt just didn't know what to say. Connor _really_ _had_ put his foot in it this time!

"Look we know you miss her, but you've got to move on." Becker surmised.

"I can't forget Abby, _I just can't!"_ Connor spoke louder than usual. Abby had been part of his life for a very long time, to forget her was not going to happen overnight!

"Nobody's asking you to forget her!" another voice sounded from the doorway. "It's just time you moved on." Lester reassured him. "Abby was part of your life for a very long time, she was part of this TEAM and our lives, for a very long time, WE will NEVER forget Abby, but there comes a time in everyone's life to move forwards."

Connor wondered just how much Lester had heard. Did he know about the events of last night?

"Why's everyone standing around?" Lester spoke sharply and looked at Matt and then at Becker.

"Well come on, reports don't write themselves. Off you go. Oh Matt, can you check on the Smilodon he seems a little unusual this morning. Becker, can you check the loading bays. Just ensure everything is locked, nothing gets in or out."

He waited until Becker and Matt had left the room. Then he gave Connor a slip of paper.  
>"Can you ring that number for me? Someone's waiting."<p>

Lester left Connor in his lab. He waited outside for a minute before peering through the glass door to see what he was doing. He walked away smiling, knowing that Connor was on the phone.

* * *

><p>With Becker checking the loading bays and Matt checking on the sabre tooth, Connor picked up the phone.<p>

"Sorry about earlier... I had a small audience. I couldn't talk properly." Connor paused as he gathered the words he would say in his head.

"Vikki about this morning, it was..."

"One of the best moments of my life." Vikki interrupted. She wanted Connor to know that she didn't have any regrets about their sexual interaction. The fact that he had shouted Abby's name and not hers, had irked her, but she was prepared to overlook it for Connor's sake.

He had helped her; he had been the one she could disclose her problems to. He had been there when Gareth had barged in, and he had been there to hold her at night, and now, she wanted him to be there, to hold her _every_ night. But most of all, she wanted him to be the person her daughter called dad.

Connor was dumbstruck. He didn't know what to say.

If he told her that he didn't want to see her, he would not only be untruthful, but he would also break her heart.

If he told her that she was the only one he wanted to be with, he would be lying as well.

He felt awful. This woman had opened up her heart to him, and he was about to break it. She had opened up her home to him, invited him in, and if he was really honest, he had enjoyed it. He had enjoyed being with her, and being with her darling daughter. Yet, he still felt deceitful, he felt as if he were betraying his dear family.

Connor sighed; this conversation was not going anywhere.

"Vikki, we need to talk, face to face about what happened, where we go from here. I can't say anything yet. It's just too soon. We've only just met." Connor paused racking his brains for a suitable time that he could go and see her to talk to her. "Tomorrow at the party, it won't be quiet, but we should be able to talk, for a little while anyway."

* * *

><p><em><strong>So how does Connor reallt feel about Vikki?<strong>_

_**Will he ever finish the AOD to bring Abby back?**_

_**Or will he stop dwelling in the past and move forwards into the present?**_

_**Will New Year mean a New Begininnig for Connor?**_


	20. New Years Eve!

**Angels Wept**

_**This is a very sad story, hopefully events in this story NEVER happen to anyone, and I would Never wish this upon my worst enemy. **_

**I do Not own any of the Characters from Primeval. It belongs to ITV and Impossible Pictures. **

**I DO however own Vikki, Angelica, Caroline and now Gareth.**

**This Chapter is dedicated to Heyarandomgal, cause she wanted a bit of happiness for Poor Connor, I hope this meets your expectations.**

* * *

><p>Emily had very tastefully decorated the flat that she shared with Matt.<br>They had bought a fibre optic tree. Simply because Emily had fallen in love with it and she loved watching it twinkle in the darkness.

She was wearing a very simple, yet elegant black sequinned dress. Matt was dressed smartly, Emily had forbidden him to wear jeans and instead he wore very smart blue trousers with a pale blue shirt on top.

Becker had also been dressed similarly. In fact the clothes that Becker and Matt wore looked so close in colour and style, that the men began to wonder if the girls had done this on purpose.

Jess who was now five months pregnant had a slight bump. But could still get away with wearing normal clothes. She had chosen a purple velvet dress that came in at the bust and flared out in a gentle 'A' line. She had completed her outfit with low-heeled purple pumps.

Connor wore his black suit.

For practical purposes with Angelica's car seat, Vikki had been the one to pick up Connor in her car. All it meant was that they didn't have to worry about the car seat at the end of the night.  
>Vikki had chosen to wear a beautiful figure hugging black dress. When Connor had seen her that night, she had literally taken his breath away.<p>

They had been at the party for five minutes, when Caroline and James Lester had walked in. Connor cringed and he hoped that his boss would think of this as a coincidence, and he would not realise that Vikki was his date for the night.

Angelica had followed Connor everywhere, and it became clear that the little girl had began to like him.

"I think you've got a girlfriend there Connor! Only I think her grandfather might just disapprove." Matt had teased; Lester had merely rolled his eyes at the comment. The comment had everyone laughing, including Connor.

The truth of the matter was that Connor liked having the little girl dote on him. To him it was almost as if he had one of his precious daughters back. Soon Angelica grew tired and very lethargic. Connor took her to the balcony to cool her off. Vikki joined them, and it was here, that they began to talk.

* * *

><p>"Vikki, um about the other day. I," Vikki put her hand on his lips.<p>

"Like I said I really enjoyed it. It was a wonderful change from Gareth. He was just so ... Possessive. Angelica seems to like you too, and that's important to me. I couldn't possibly even entertain the idea of a relationship with you if she didn't."

"I understand that, all I want to say is that..." Connor struggled with his words. "I'm not ready for a relationship, not just with you, but with anyone."

"I can wait. I'm prepared to wait for as long as it takes. I just need to know one thing first. Do you even like me? I mean is there even a remote possibility of a relationship between us?"

Connor looked into the distance as he thought; Angelica snuggled up closer to him. He would have to be very careful. If he broke her heart, than Lester would shove him through the nearest anomaly and leave him there.  
>He looked at Vikki, he noticed her pretty eyes, and her kissable mouth, her hair, and felt a jolt to his heart that he was unprepared for.<p>

"I have got to admit I do like you. But, it may take a while," Connor told her.

"I'll wait," She accepted his terms. Slowly he nodded.

"This isn't fair..." Vikki whinged as she looked down at her daughter. "She always falls asleep for you!"

"She just likes me!" Connor snickered.

"What's there not to like? After all, like mother, like daughter." Vikki smiled.

* * *

><p>Inside Matt's flat, Caroline watched her daughter, granddaughter and Connor. She nudged her husband gently, and nodded towards the balcony.<p>

She whispered in his ear. "They make a nice couple."

"Hmm, I hate to say this," he looked around him to make sure no-one else was within earshot. "But they do. Hopefully he won't break her heart. Shall feed him to the lions if he does."

"I knew having them sit next to each other at Christmas was a great idea. You know, from what I know of Connor, he's very well suited to our Victoria. If he can get over the death of his family, then I'm sure they'll be very happy together." Caroline smiled. Her plan was working!

* * *

><p>Vikki took her daughter into the bedroom and carefully placed her in the centre of the bed. She surrounded her with pillows and ensured she would not fall off.<p>

She then went back to the party and joined the girls in the kitchen.

Becker noticed Connor on the balcony and decided to join him with a drink.

They both stood leaning over the balcony with drinks in their hands.

"You and Vikki seem to be getting on well," he commented.

"Yeah, so why do I feel so lousy?" Connor stared out into the distance. He was torn between the past and present.

"In what way?" Becker asked looking at his friend.

"I feel as if I'm giving up on them, Abby and the girls. If I do start dating Vikki, am I being disloyal to them?"

"No, not at all. You're just moving on. What have you decided anyway? Are you going to go out with her?"

Connor nodded and replied half-heartedly. "Yeah, although I dread to think what Lester's going to do when he finds out?"

"Oh, I doubt he's going to do anything!" He turned around smirking, and leaned on the balcony facing the flat. "I heard Caroline and Lester chatting while you were out here with Vikki. Seems like Mrs Lester thinks you're son-in-law material!"

Connor spluttered his drink all over the edge of the gallery.

"You what?" he whispered hoarsely.

* * *

><p>At midnight Emily gathered everyone on the far side of the terrace, here they could hear the clock as it chimed in the New Year.<p>

The couples all stood by their respective partners, Matt with Emily, Becker and Jess, and Lester and Caroline. At the stroke of midnight they all kissed their partners.

Vikki smiled at Connor, "Happy New Year," she smiled coyly.

"Happy New Year," Connor gazed into Vikki's twinkling eyes, his gaze fell on her lips and he leaned forward and chastely kissed her. He was just pulling away when Vikki tugged him closer and deepened the kiss. Soon they were lost in each other, just enjoying being with each other; Vikki's tongue explored the inside of Connor's mouth.

They were interrupted by a very gruff and loud voice...

"_WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"_ Lester bellowed. "A word with you young man." He walked into the flat. Connor looked at Becker and then at Matt.

He went pale; this was when Lester fired him. When he lost his job. Slowly he followed him inside. Vikki went with him, and held his hand defiantly. If her father was going to say anything, he was going to have to say it to her too!

Lester smiled as he turned around. Somehow he knew that Vikki wasn't going to let Connor face the music on his own.

What Lester said next surprised both of them. He turned to Vikki.

"Good Choice, better than Gareth anyway, and you young man," he turned to Connor, "If you hurt her, I'm going to feed you to the Mammoth!" he whispered in his ear.

Smiling he raised his glass, "Happy New Year Everyone!" A cheer reverberated around the room. Connor smiled at being given a reprieve.

* * *

><p>Later that night Connor pulled Lester to one side.<br>"Have you got a minute?" Lester nodded and went with the young man. He hoped Connor wasn't having second thoughts about being with Vikki.

"Yes... Well out with it. I haven't got all night!" Lester spoke gruffly.

Connor looked around him. What he was about to say to Lester he wanted to keep between the two of them.

"It's about Vikki's ex." Connor cleared his throat. This was not going to be easy.  
>"I just wanted you to know that he's... "<p>

"Oh please tell me he's not back?" Lester groaned.

"Worse, he's been beating Vikki."

"What?" Lester snarled. How dare he? How dare he lift a finger on his beautiful daughter?

"Don't worry, I've sorted it. He won't be bothering her again. Not if he values his life."

"Why...? What have you done?"

"We locked him in with Happy the Smilodon, and after Happy chased him around his cage we let him go. Told him if he ever came near Vikki again we'd let Happy finish him off!"

"Thank goodness for small mercies... But who's we?" Lester questioned.

"Me, Matt and Becker."

Lester smiled and began to relax. He was now beginning to believe that Connor was going to be good for Vikki after all.

Later that night Connor and Vikki collected Angelica and started to drive to Connors flat.  
>She was about to drop him outside when Connor said...<br>"I'd invite you to stay for the night. But I haven't got anywhere for Angelica to sleep."

"Why don't you grab some clothes, and come and stay at mine?" Connor pondered for a moment. He was beginning to like Vikki, and the offer sounded good. He gazed up at the cold and empty flat. He realised that he had been living alone for too long, and he didn't _want_ to be alone anymore, not tonight anyway.

"K. I'll be back in a minute." Connor grabbed a few shirts and a couple of trousers and went back to the car. He kissed Vikki quickly and they drove off.  
>Once home Vikki took Angelica to her room to settle her in her cot. Connor sat on the sofa and waited for Vikki to return.<p>

Instead what he heard made his blood run cold. He could hear Vikki screaming. He ran up the stairs taking two steps at a time, and found her in the hallway with dishevelled Gareth behind her. He held a large kitchen knife to her throat. Worst of all he carried Angelica in a sling across his back.

Connor felt helpless as Gareth pushed him back down the stairs, and holding Vikki at knife point, shoved her down the stairs too. Grinning manically, he opened the front door, and pushed Vikki out. That was his first and last mistake.

For coming down the pathway was none other than James Lester.

James held out his arms and caught Vikki before she fell to the ground. He snarled at Gareth. His hand automatically fisted and he punched Gareth.

Gareth's already broken nose started to bleed again. He fell backwards towards the door frame. Connor quickly rescued Angelica from the sling attached to his back. The action woke her and she began to cry. He stepped outside and handed Lester his granddaughter.

Gareth lunged at Connor, the knife still in his hand. Connor swept his arm in a high arc, causing the knife to go flying into the air, spinning as it went. He punched Gareth, knocking his head back. The spinning knife came down and sliced into bare flesh...

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Connor, I think he's done enough grieving don't you? With all that not sleeping at night, not eating properly, not looking after himself. He needs someone looking after him, someone to be with. (sorry Auntie Neenah he's been sad for too long.)<strong>

**But _WHO_ has the knife just Slashed?**

**Not Our Hero I hear you say?**

**(Evil Cackle ensues...)**

**Keep Connor ALIVE I hear you say...? Nah!**

**Not unless you review...**


	21. 2017

**Angels Wept**

_**This is a very sad story, hopefully events in this story NEVER happen to anyone, and I would Never wish this upon my worst enemy. **_

**I do Not own any of the Characters from Primeval. It belongs to ITV and Impossible Pictures. Don't even own the OC's that are mentioned. They belong to You Have Lovely Hair.**

**I DO however own Vikki, Angelica, Caroline and now Gareth.**

**In this chapter we see who gets hurt!**

* * *

><p><em>Instead what he heard made his blood run cold.<em>  
><em>He could hear Vikki screaming. He ran up the stairs taking two steps at a time, and found her in the hallway with dishevelled Gareth behind her. He held a large kitchen knife to her throat. Worst of all he carried Angelica in a sling across his back.<em>

_Connor felt helpless as Gareth pushed him back down the stairs, and holding Vikki at knife point, shoved her down the stairs too. Grinning manically, he opened the front door, and pushed Vikki out. That was his first and last mistake._

_For coming down the pathway was none other than James Lester._

_James held out his arms and caught Vikki before she fell to the ground. He grimaced at Gareth. His hand automatically fisted and he punched Gareth._

_Gareth's already broken nose started to bleed again._

_Gareth fell backwards towards the door frame. Connor quickly rescued Angelica from the sling attached to his back. The action woke Angelica and she began to cry. He stepped outside and handed Lester his granddaughter._

_Gareth lunged at Connor, the knife still in his hand. Connor swept his arm in a high arc, causing the knife to go flying into the air, spinning as it went. He punched Gareth, knocking his head back. The knife came down and sliced into bare flesh..._

* * *

><p>Lester called for an ambulance. It arrived and the paramedics quickly strapped Gareth to the stretcher and rushed him into hospital.<br>Fortunately Gareth was not badly hurt. The knife had fallen on the left side of his neck, narrowly missing an artery. The man was lucky to be alive.

Lester made arrangements for Gareth, his job would certainly take him places!  
>Gareth was an Investment Banker and he worked for a large international bank whose head office happened to be based in Hong Kong. Lester was friends with one of the top bankers there and he managed to get Gareth's job transferred there. Once Gareth had been transferred, he would be out of their hair for good.<p>

* * *

><p>Connor soothed Angelica, Caroline came in to check on Vikki.<p>

Connor took Angelica to the quietness of her room and within minutes she was fast asleep. Again Connor remembered to turn on the baby monitor and went downstairs. He wondered what he should say to Lester about being here.

Lester and Caroline were about to leave. They had only come round to bring Angelica's blanket, that had been left behind at Matt's flat.

Lester just smiled at Connor as they left. It was one of those knowing smiles. The ones parents give when they were happy about something.

Vikki sat on the sofa and shivered.  
>"Let me make you a cup of tea." Connor suggested.<br>Vikki shook her head. "Just hold me."

Connor sat next to her on the couch and put his arms around her. Vikki had a haunted look on her face, and all Connor wanted to do kiss that horrible look away. She looked so helpless, and Connor couldn't help it. He really wanted to do something for Vikki to make her feel better. He wasn't sure what.

He gazed at her and he liked what he saw, she was unlike Abby in so many ways. But some things that she did were so much like her it was uncanny. Like at the moment she was chewing her bottom lip because she was nervous, the way she leaned into him and shivered because she was scared. He held her, and kissed the top of her head. He then kissed her forehead and moved down to her nose. Vikki lifted her head slightly and she kissed his lips.

They sat on the sofa, kissing. Gently, Conner put one arm around Vikki's back and he snaked the other underneath her legs. Ever so gently he picked her up and carried her upstairs, kissing her as he did so, and remembered to take the baby monitor so they could hear Angelica if she woke.

It had been too long since Connor had been with a woman, and he knew he wanted to be with someone. This time Connor knew what he wanted, and tonight, he wanted Vikki. Gently he placed her on the bed and began to peel off her dress.

Vikki's hands worked quickly and she unbuttoned Connor's shirt and pulled it off before tossing it into the floor. She made short work of his trousers and belt, before they too joined her dress and his shirt on the floor.

Vikki and Connor were a tangle of arms and legs as they made love.

Connor sighed as he pulled away from Vikki at the end of their lovemaking. He felt renewed, energised, and if he was really honest, he felt as if he were on top of the world. It was a feeling he had not had for a very, very long time!

They both woke the following morning kissing and cuddling each other. Connor just enjoying being with Vikki. She rolled over to face him.

"Sales are on today! Would you mind coming with me to choose a car seat for Angelica?"

"Sure, in fact why don't we make a day of it?" Connor smiled.

Vikki showered quickly and she began to get dressed. Connor was in the shower when Angelica woke up. Vikki had taken her downstairs and had placed her in her highchair when Connor came down.

"Good Morning Gorgeous!" he bent down to kiss Angelica on the cheek, and was deafened by the squeal of delight she made when she saw Connor.  
>"Good Morning Beautiful!" he kissed Vikki chastely on the lips.<p>

After breakfast Connor asked Vikki if she would go with him before they went shopping.  
>She looked perplexed as Connor bought two bunches of flowers and gave one to Vikki.<p>

She began to wonder who the second bunch was for, and then realised as they stopped outside the cemetery.

Vikki placed Angelica in her buggy. Slowly she began to follow Connor as he led her towards the graves of his family. She noticed the sadness return to his face and eyes, and her heart bled for him. She began to dislike this look and made a promise to herself that she was going to try harder to chase that sadness away.

The feeling of sadness returned to Connor as he placed the flowers on the graves. Was it really five days since he had been last? He had never gone that long before without going to see them. But the past few days had been so very different for Connor that he had not even thought about visiting. The wind picked up and whipped his hair away from his face. He thought he heard someone talking, he thought he heard children playing in the distance. The wind died down, and then all Connor could feel was a slight breeze. He smiled as Vikki placed a hand on his shoulder. At least he wasn't alone anymore.

They chatted at the gravesides, Connor told Vikki about the day the twins had died, the agony of not being able to tell Abby, of not being able to share his grief with her. He told her of Jack, how he had arrived for the girls' funerals and had then gone on to see Abby. How he had told her and that it had caused Abby to haemorrhage internally.

Vikki held his hand throughout his story, and she began to understand a little of what he had been through. She began to feel his pain and wished she could do something to take it away.

Connor stared at their clasped hands, the act giving him a strange comfort. He didn't know why he wanted to be with her, he just did! He felt, in a bizarre way, that this was the right thing to do. To be with her, have her by his side.

He was about to lean down and kiss her and then he stopped. He could not kiss her here. Not in front of Abby!

Instead he stood up. This time he didn't have a lump in his throat, as he used to. He felt strangely calm, maybe it was the woman who stood beside him holding his hand, maybe it was the little girl who sat in her buggy gurgling happily at him. Or maybe it was just because he felt that he could move on to the next phase of his life without feeling guilty.

* * *

><p>Connor, Vikki and Angelica had a great day shopping. Connor took Angelica over to the soft play, whilst Vikki carried on shopping.<p>

Connor even treated his new girls to lunch! Loving every minute of being with Angelica, as well as exchanging lots of kisses with Vikki. It was almost as if they had known each other for years and not days.  
>The best part of Connor's day, was when an old lady stopped them and told them that Angelica looked very much like her dad! Connor and Vikki had smiled politely. Walked off and shared a few giggles with each other.<p>

Connor had seen a few lovely toys that he knew Angelica would love and had insisted on buying them. Vikki had disappeared into a shop and refused to let Connor come with her.

Upon their return to Vikki's home. Vikki had shown Connor a pair of jeans and a bright yellow hoodie that she had seen and brought for him. Connor had been so pleased, that he took the clothes into the bathroom and had promptly put them on.

In fact he liked them so much that he wore them to work the following day.

* * *

><p>"Captain Becker... Is everything ok with Connor?" Lt Carter asked on the first day back after New Year.<p>

"It should be... Why do you ask?" Becker replied as he logged in for the day. Jess stood beside him and she also signed in.

"Because he's come in today, not only is he wearing jeans and a yellow hoodie, but he's whistling!" revealed Carter. Over the last few months he had become quite accustomed to seeing Connor in his black attire, that anything else just seemed unusual.

Becker's eyebrows shot up and he looked at Jess who stood beside him. Jess stifled a giggle. Vikki had spoken to Jess regarding Connor's black ensemble. It just seemed strange that after their conversation Connor had worn something different.

Becker, Jess and Carter stared down the corridor as they heard the tune of 'Whistle while you work,' from Snow-White.

"Well, is he ok?" Carter asked. Still not fully understanding what had caused this sudden change in the young man.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say that Connor's in love!" Becker smiled.

"Who's the lucky girl? Anyone we know?" Carter smiled and he became desperate to find out.

"No I don't think you know her, she happens to be Lester's daughter!" Becker grinned.

Connor's bright mood was catching, and whoever came across his shrill whistle, found themselves, either, singing, humming, or whistling the childish tune. Matt even caught Lester whistling to the melody.

Though it was lovely to hear, and had everyone spirits lifting, towards the end of the day it became irritating. Becker became so annoyed that he threatened that he would shoot anyone caught whistling or singing it again.

Who should walk down to the ops room but Connor himself.

Becker reached for his EMD. Jess screamed "NO!" to him.

Connor who didn't know what the fuss was about froze mid whistle.

"Much as I like to see you in this euphoric mood Connor, that tune is beginning to annoy me. STOP WHISTLING!" he shouted.

"Sorry, it's the last tune I heard before coming to work this morning, can't help it. It's stuck in my head."

"But Snow-White, Connor?" Becker groaned.

"Sorry, Angelica was watching it this morning. She really likes it."

"You and me need to talk, got time for a coffee?" Becker lowered his EMD.

"Not really, I was hoping to get off early."

"Do you hear that Jess? He's not got time for us anymore!" Becker grunted, Jess feigned looking hurt.

"Ok just a couple of minutes." Connor smiled.

Connor, Becker and Jess gathered in the coffee room.

Connor spoke at length about his feelings for Vikki. How little Angelica had managed to wriggle her way into his heart. How the little things that Vikki did pleased him, and of how he had wanted to please her in return.

The clothes had been a part of that. She had bought him clothes. It would have been ungrateful of him not to wear them, and besides they actually pleased him too.

Becker and Jess loved hearing their friend talk about his new found friendship. He had refused to call it love, saying he had not known her long enough.  
>When they found out that she was an interior designer Becker and Jess wanted her to look at Connors old house so they could redecorate before they moved in.<p>

Connor revelled in the idea, and quickly rang Vikki so that she could get together with his friends to discuss things.

Becker however was impatient to show Connor something. He reached into the pocket of his combat trousers, and pulled out a card. Connor smiled when he realised what it was.

"My goodness." He smiled. He peered closely. "You can actually make out the backbone, and that's got to be a hand?" He beamed at Jess.

Jess blushed. "Yup, He's all there!"

"He?" Connor questioned his eyebrows rising. Jess nodded blushing an even deeper red.

"We found out yesterday, I just had to know." Becker put his arm around Jess. "At least we know to redecorate the nursery in blue."

* * *

><p>It was the first Friday after New Year. Connor had spent the majority of his time at the ARC working. Vikki had rang him at work and had suggested that he come over after work.<br>She had wanted to spend the weekend with Connor. Connor now tired of being alone had been happy to oblige. That night he picked up Chinese take away.  
>Forgetting where he was he knocked on the door and waited for Vikki to answer.<br>"Daddy's home!" he had shouted as he went in. He almost expected Nikki and Danni to come running. Instead he stared at Vikki as she stood behind the door with her eyebrows raised.  
>"I can get Angelica to call you Daddy if you want? Would you like that?" she asked smiling.<p>

Connor smiled. He would like that he decided.

* * *

><p>It was a Saturday morning that Becker, Jess, Connor and Vikki got together to talk about the house. Jess packed a picnic basket and they had lunch at what used to be Connor's old house.<p>

Connor became so quiet on the drive up there that Vikki just had to ask why he was in such a foul mood.

This was when he told her about the house and how it was full of memories for him. They were all good memories, but they belonged to a part of his life that Connor wanted to move away from.

As Vikki and Jess talked about colours schemes and themes around the house, Angelica delved into the box of toys that Connor had gathered. She found several dolls that she grew attached to, Vikki thought that the toys had been bought for Becker and Jess's baby, and would not let Angelica have them, but when she found out that they belonged to Connor's late daughter's had conceded and let her have them.

* * *

><p>On the third week in January, the snow fell.<p>

The whole country was under a blanket of snow.  
>The ARC team stayed at home if they could and worked from there. The only people who tried to get into work were the vets who worked in the menagerie. Some security guards had also stayed behind simply because they had been at work when the snow had started to fall and couldn't get home. Fortunately they had enough food and water to last a week. Anymore and then they would have to send someone out to get something.<p>

Becker stayed at home getting thoroughly bored. Jess sat at her home computer and tried to manage the ADD from there. At least she was able to do something.

Matt and Emily were also stuck with nowhere to go.

Vikki sat at her computer trying to work. Whilst Connor tried to work on his laptop. Angelica cried. Her favourite person was at home, and he was ignoring her. She became frustrated. Without any other means of getting attention, she whinged.  
>"Da da da gaga ga," she gurgled as she pulled herself onto her feet, and holding onto furniture began to toddle towards Connor. She stopped at the step between the conservatory and Vikki's living room. She sat down and screamed, not knowing how to get past this simple obstacle. The step was not high; in fact it was only two and a half inches up to the house.<br>Connor grinned. These little foibles were beginning to grow on him.  
>Vikki was about to get up and pick her up when Connor asked.<br>"What would she do if you didn't get her? Would she carry on screeching?" Vikki nodded.  
>Angelica looked around her and saw her favourite doll the one Connor had let her have from the day they had gone to his old house. She crawled over and started playing.<br>Connor grinned. Vikki smiled. At least they had a little bit of time before she lost interest with the doll.

Ten minutes later. Angelica was bored. She wanted Connor to come and play with her. But he was playing with that box again. She crawled over to the step looked at it and this time she started to cry. This time it was proper crying, with lots of big tears. Vikki went to her and tried to console her.  
>"Na na na na na" Angelica wailed and shook her head. She tried to push Vikki away and leaned to where Connor was sitting, holding out her arms.<p>

Connor sat back, took off his glasses, puffed out his cheeks and blew. Staring at the screen was beginning to make his eyes hurt. It was time for a break.

He walked over to them and took Angelica in his arms. The little girl giggled with happiness. Connor looked out to the snow filled garden.  
>"Has she got anything warm to wear?" he asked Vikki.<br>"You're going to take her out in this?"  
>"Yeah, why not? You can come too."<br>Vikki put little Angelica in an all in one snowsuit, with a hat and gloves. She donned her own warm clothes, as Connor did the same.  
>Together they took Angelica outside to play in the snow.<br>At first Angelica didn't know what to make of the cold white stuff that lay everywhere. She stared at it in awe. Connor shook a tree that they were standing under. The snow fell around them and Angelica started to giggle at the sight.  
>Vikki let her stand against the garden wall and Angelica took a few hesitant steps into the garden. She watched as her mother and Connor started to build something with the snow. After a while Angelica started to get cold and she was happy for Vikki to take her back inside. Once inside in the warmth of the conservatory she watched Connor as he carried on building.<p>

Connor had fun building the snowmen. He noticed Angelica watching from the window. He smiled as he made faces on the snowmen. Angelica giggled at the strange faces. He pointed to the smallest snowman, and pointed to Angelica.  
>"This is you!" he smiled as the little girl watched. Connor saw Vikki in the background. He pointed to the snowman and then at Vikki. "That's you!" he shouted. He then pointed to the third snowman. Vikki watched as he pointed to himself. "Me!" he laughed.<br>Vikki laughed but what made her gasp was not Connor slipping on some ice and falling, but Angelica gurgling.

"Ma ma ma ma ma" pointing at the snowmen, she stopped and gurgled again. "Da Da Da Da Da Da Da,"  
>A few minutes later, Connor managed to get back inside. He pulled off his snow covered boots and shook them outside. He heard Vikki talking excitedly to Angelica. He smiled. Something was going on!<p>

He grinned as Vikki brought Angelica into the kitchen. She pointed to herself. "Who am I?"  
>"Ma ma ma ma ma," Angelica gurgled in reply. She laughed and clapped her hands.<br>"Who's that?" Vikki pointed to Connor.  
>"Da Da da da da." Angelica gurgled again. Connor blinked, had she just? A slow smile began to spread across his face, she had called him dad... she had called him dad!<p>

He pulled off his cold coat quickly and rushed over to Angelica to envelope her in a hug. He reached for Vikki and pulled her in for a hug too! He felt the sting behind his eyes. The little girl had called him Dad. He _really_ felt he had his daughter back, and it was in this moment Connor truly believed he was surrounded by people he could call his own. His own little family. One that he missed so much.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Our Connor seems to be enjoying himself!<strong>_

_**But for how much longer?**_

_**Only time will tell...**_

_**In the meantime why don't you review for me...?**_


	22. Jecker!

**Angels Wept**

_**This is a very sad story, hopefully events in this story NEVER happen to anyone, and I would Never wish this upon my worst enemy. **_

**I do Not own any of the Characters from Primeval. It belongs to ITV and Impossible Pictures. Don't even own the OC's that are mentioned. They belong to You Have Lovely Hair.**

**I DO however own Vikki, Angelica, Caroline and now Gareth.**

**Rather a long chapter coming up. But hopefully it will be a nice Ending.**

**Enjoy! (Don't forget to review afterwards...)**

* * *

><p><em>He grinned as Vikki brought Angelica into the kitchen. She pointed to herself. "Who am I?"<em>  
><em>"Ma ma ma ma ma," Angelica gurgled in reply. She laughed and clapped her hands.<em>  
><em>"Who's that?" Vikki pointed to Connor.<em>  
><em>"Da Da da da da." Angelica gurgled again. Connor blinked, had she just? A slow smile began to spread across his face, she had called him dad... she had called him dad!<em>

_He pulled off his cold coat quickly and rushed over to Angelica to envelope her in a hug. He reached for Vikki and pulled her in for a hug too! He felt the sting behind his eyes. The little girl had called him Dad. He really felt he had his daughter back, and it was in this moment Connor truly believed he was surrounded by people he could call his own. His own little family. One that he missed so much._

* * *

><p>It had taken a while to get back to normal. The snow had taken a good week to melt and be cleared away.<br>During this week Connor had stayed at Vikki's house only leaving to go to an anomaly that had emerged in Southampton. On this occasion he and the rest of the team had to be airlifted, so they could get to their destination.

The anomaly had opened up on the middle of the high street just outside the main shopping precinct - West Quay. Fortunately the area was deserted because of the time of day and because of the snow. It had not taken long to herd the stegosaur back through the anomaly and lock it before it could do any harm. The anomaly itself had closed just before dawn, when the High street would be open for business.

After being airlifted back home Connor had spent the rest of the day on bed catching up on sleep. On waking he had spent the afternoon playing with Angelica. Whilst Vikki prepared dinner.

Connor had taken the little girls hands and had encouraged her to walk from area to area. She took confident steps. But tended to wobble when she let go of Connor's fingers. By the end of the evening she was happily walking just holding onto just one of Connor's fingers. Angelica clapped as she became more and more confident. Her squeals of delight became louder and longer the more that Connor played with her.

Vikki watched her daughter as Connor taught her how to walk. She sighed. She wanted togetherness to last for the rest of their lives. She wanted to be with him and wondered if he would ever consider getting married. Was six weeks too early to be thinking about that?

With Gareth, he had never wanted to get married, and Vikki had never pushed him. She wondered what Connor wanted out of this relationship?

It was after this event that Connor actually sat down to think about what he wanted from life.

He began to compare the two women, Abby and Vikki. They were very different in many ways and yet he enjoyed being with them both, the only problem was that he could not be with Abby anymore. She was dead and the only way that he could possibly have her back was by finishing the AOD and changing the past.

He enjoyed being Vikki, she did things that Abby had taken time to learn to do. Simple things like cooking and sewing. Connor had been surprised when one morning after a button had come off one of his shirts. Vikki had promptly brought out a needle and thread and sewn it back on. She had told Connor that her mother had taught her. Well, Abby had never been able to do that, as she and her brother had been taken into care at a young age, her own mother had never had the opportunity to teach her anything. Vikki was able to cook many different dishes that her mother had taught her, whereas Abby had learned on her own, via a cookbook. Vikki loved Sci-fi, Abby had not. Vikki had the support of her family behind her, Abby had not.

He missed Abby because unlike Vikki, she had known about the anomalies. Connor missed being able to sit down after a hard day and talk about his work. Being able to talk about the creatures that he had come across. He also missed Abby because she had known intimate things about Connor that nobody else knew. He had told Abby a lot about himself in their year in the Cretaceous, and because of it, their relationship had grown in understanding and trust.

Angelica in many ways was just adorable; she had many of the traits that both Nikki and Danni used to have. Connor found that he saw Nikki and Danni in many of the things that Angelica did.

It was after one particular evening Vikki gave Connor the front door key. She had been giving Angelica a bath when he had knocked on the door. Not being able to leave her daughter in the bath, she had hoisted a wet Angelica out if the bath, bundled her in a towel before answering the door. Angelica had hated this; she really enjoyed bath time, and voiced her dismay by screeching at the top of her lungs. Her crying had not stopped until she had been placed back in the bath.

* * *

><p>31st January 2017<p>

Connor stood at Vikki's front door, feeling very uneasy. All he could hear from inside was Angelica crying. Gingerly he opened the front door. He knew something was very wrong when Angelica didn't come crawling around the corner at top speed. The little girl just cried.  
>"Daddy's home!" he shouted. Still no Angelica. He took off his coat and hung it in the hallway feeling very perplexed. Slowly he walked into the living room.<p>

The sight that greeted him; knocked him back for six. Vikki lay sprawled on the floor, Angelica sat next to her crying. The little girl, concerned for her mother did not move from her side. Connor immediately pulled out his mobile phone and called for an ambulance. He picked up Angelica and tried to soothe her, to no avail. He checked Vikki's pulse, and breathed a sigh of relief when he felt a steady beat.

He called out to her softly, as her stroked her cheek. The ambulance arrived shortly after she had stirred. The paramedics had insisted on taking Vikki to the hospital. Connor had bundled Angelica into her snowsuit and followed closely behind in his car. He tried to reassure Angelica that her mummy was going to be ok and that the people at the hospital were going to make her better.  
>Once at the hospital Vikki was checked over and she was told the reason behind her passing out...<p>

She was pregnant.

Vikki knew it was Connor's baby; it could not be anybody else's. She knew she wanted Angelica to have a brother or sister. But she was worried. What would Connor say? She knew he was still hesitant when it came to their relationship. He had only just accepted Angelica calling him Dad. If she told him that she was pregnant, would he run away and hide, just as Gareth had done? Sighing heavily, she made her decision. She was not going to tell him just yet. Surely she could afford to wait a few more weeks?

* * *

><p>It was the last week of February when Caroline and James asked Vikki and Connor if they would like to join them for Sunday lunch.<p>

Connor had felt nervous seeing Caroline again after such a long time, but felt that he should try to make the effort for Vikki's sake. After all, they were her parents.

Since New Years when Lester had caught Connor kissing his daughter, he had mellowed even more, and no longer berated Connor for things he hadn't done. Connor found that his own behaviour towards Lester changed too, and his actions had Becker thinking that he had been replaced by Lester as Connor's best friend.

Connor smiled as he placed Angelica in her highchair.  
>"Behave yourself today young lady, last time you were here you threw your food at your granddad. We don't want a repeat performance! Understood!" Connor scolded.<br>"Na-na!" Angelica gurgled in reply.  
>"Was that a no?" Connor grinned. As the girl gurgled her replies to him. She loved it when he spoke directly to her. She allowed him to strap her in.<br>Caroline arrived carrying the Sunday roast. Caroline gazed at him as he finished settling Angelica. Vikki arrived and put a plate of mashed vegetables in front of her.  
>"I've already told her to behave herself. Remember Christmas Day she threw her dinner at dad!" Vikki reminisced.<p>

Connor smiled. He had forgotten the little episode beforehand where he had mixed up names.  
>Caroline smiled as she heard Connor chatting amiably with her husband and Vikki.<p>

Caroline found herself comparing the Connor she saw in front of her to the one she had met after the funeral and at Christmas, and she was pleased that she had seen a very big improvement. So much had changed for Connor and he had changed as well. Gone were the black clothes, replaced by more casual attire suited to his age. Gone was the sadness in his eyes, replaced by a glint of happiness. Gone was the miserable face, replaced by one full of laughter. For Connor, gone were the haunting memories of his late family, replaced by more pleasant memories of Vikki and her adorable daughter.

They chatted over lunch, Vikki talked about her latest project. She had been asked by Becker and Jess to decorate their home. They wanted the nursery to be changed into a more fitting room for a boy.

After lunch Vikki took Angelica for a nappy change whilst Connor helped her mother in the kitchen. He was wearing a very fetching pink apron. On it were the words 'Yes, you may kiss the cook!'

Caroline encouraged him to talk about how he had been feeling, as he washed the dishes. She felt happy for him, he sounded as if he were in love. When asked if he was, Connor pondered his answer.  
>Did he really love Vikki? Was Connor at a stage in his life where he wanted to move on? Did he want to carry on being with Vikki? Did he want to continue seeing her, or was he ready to accept a more permanent roll in her life? How did he feel about Angelica calling him Dad? Angelica clearly loved him, she had even started calling him Dad, surely that had to mean something?<p>

Connor had thought about it, and although he had even compared the two women, he had not come to an answer. For the past seven weeks since meeting Vikki and Angelica. He had simply been enjoying their company. Even though Angelica had started calling him Dad, he had not thought about a more permanent relationship.

Was he ready to move on? Maybe.

Did he want to carry on being with Vikki? Yes.

Did he want to continue seeing her, or was he ready to accept a more permanent roll in her life? He wanted to carry on seeing her; he wasn't ready for anything more permanent.

How did he feel about Angelica calling him Dad? Having Angelica call him Dad made him feel good about himself, and he loved it.

* * *

><p>After work Connor would go to Vikki's house and in one occasion had found her so stressed that he had offered to look after Angelica so that she could do her work. That evening he had played with her, fed her, even changed her nappy and given her a bath, before settling her to bed.<p>

Vikki herself enjoyed having Connor around. Just by taking the little girl off her hands for a few hours gave her a break that she needed, and after Angelica had settled into bed, she herself would enjoy Connor's company. Quite often they would simply sit down to watch TV, watching the Sci-fi that they both loved. Other times they would retire early and snuggle in bed, and sometimes those early nights turned into late nights, when neither Connor nor Vikki got any sleep due to their nocturnal activities!

"Connor, I need to tell you something," Vikki nervously chewed her lip. She had wanted to tell him for days now, and today she had the perfect opportunity.

"What's the matter, you know you can tell me anything?" Connor pulled her into his arms.

"I'm..." Vikki worried her lip even more. "I'm ... Err ... I think I ..."

"Whatever it is Vikki, I'm sure we'll be ok" he wondered what was bugging her.

"No it's not that. Connor you know I'll always wait for you, but I need to tell you that I'm..." Vikki didn't need to finish her sentence for Connor to know what she was trying to say.

"You're Pregnant!" he smiled.

Vikki could tell by the look on his face that he was ecstatic. "I've known for a few months now, I didn't want to tell you straight away, you see we'd only been seeing each other for a few weeks."

"So when are you due?"

"29th of October."

Connors smile dropped. "You're kidding right."

"No! I'm serious Connor! What makes you think I'm having you on?"

"29th October is _MY_ Birthday!" Connor spoke incredulously. Vikki leaned towards him.

"I'm really sorry. This isn't a joke. I'm sorry." Tears began to fill her eyes.

Connor looked down at her tear filled face. "You're telling me the truth" he rubbed her arms.  
>She nodded slowly.<p>

Tenderly he pulled her close. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have reacted the way I did."

"Connor...I love you! I can't bear to be without you." She buried her head in his shoulder as she cried. She longed to hear those words from him. Those three little words.

Connor held her close. She had just told him that she was pregnant and that he was the father, and that the baby was due on his birthday and he had thought it a joke.

Did he love her...? Was he ready to help vikki look after the baby that grew in inside her? Was he ready to share the rest of his life with her?

He tilted her head up, wiped her tears gently with his fingers, and bent down to kiss her. He held her tightly, and whispered in her ear. "I love you."

The words were like music to Vikki's ears. He loved her... He had admitted his feelings for her. She listened as her kept repeating those words to her. Her tears ebbed away, her fears that he would leave her with them.

After an age they pulled apart.

* * *

><p>Shopping trips became the norm for Connor, Vikki and Angelica. The little girl loved seeing all the different things, shapes, colours, sights and smells.<p>

On one particular shopping trip towards the end of March. The trio had gone shopping. It was a lovely spring day and lots of people had left their coats at home and chose to wear lightweight jackets instead. Angelica had become very confident on her feet and had started to walk where she could.

They had a lovely time strolling through the shops, Vikki and Connor had bought Angelica lots of toys for her first birthday, and Vikki had also bought a few clothes for Becker and Jess's baby. Jess was due any day now and had even left work to start her maternity leave. Connor had even bought the little boy some toys.

Connor kissed Vikki as they strolled around looking at the window displays and things for sale.

The worst part of the day had been when Vikki had stopped Connor to look at something in a shop window. Angelica had managed to climb out of her buggy and wander off. Vikki had palpitations and visions of her being carried off by Gareth. She began to panic.

Connor had spotted her toddling into a toy store, and had run off after her. He managed to find her and bring her back. Vikki had panicked so much that she had even sought a policeman to join in her search, when Connor had brought a gurgling Angelica back to her.

Vikki had never been so relieved to see her daughter, that upon her return, she had burst into tears. It had taken Connor a while to placate her. After that Vikki had not wanted to carry on shopping and so they had gone home.

* * *

><p>1st April 2017<p>

Connor woke up feeling guilty. He didn't know why. He felt as if he was missing something.

But didn't know what. He showered, got dressed and carried on downstairs for breakfast. He looked at the date on the calendar and realised why. It was the First of April. Abby's birthday.

"Vikki will you come with me today? It's Abby's birthday, I'd like us to go together?"  
>"of course I will," Vikki kissed him lightly on his lips.<p>

"It's something I have to do. Something I'll have to carry on doing."

Vikki gazed into his eyes. There was no pain in them as there once used to be. This was just something he had to do. He would never forget Abby and his daughters completely, and she appreciated that whilst he would be there for her, his past was still there and he needed to be able to see his late family. She accepted that he would never truly forget them, and she didn't want him to.

Connor bought two bunches of flowers and gave one to Vikki.

"This one's for you," he leaned over the gearstick to kiss her. "This one is for the girls and for Abby.

Connor parked the car and started the slow walk to the graves.

Vikki was about to follow Connor when a blonde woman wearing jeans and a pale brown leather jacket fell in step beside her. She was pushing a double buggy with what looked like twin girls. They began chatting easily, talking about the girls.  
>The blonde woman asked Vikki who she was going to see.<p>

"My boyfriend's late wife and his kids."

"Is that him?" she gestured to Connor who walked ahead of them. Vikki nodded.

"Ahh...! Such a shame. Anyway, he's lucky to have you." and with that the woman veered away to pursue a different path.

Vikki smiled as Connor stopped to turn around and wait for her.  
>Smiling he put his arm around her and together they walked to the graves. Arriving at the graves he asked...<br>"What took you?"

"Oh I just got talking to a blonde woman, she's over..." Vikki turned to point but there was no-one there. It seemed as if she had just disappeared! "She was there! She was pushing one of those double buggies. She had twins."

Connor froze.  
>Had Vikki just seen Abby? It couldn't be possible! Abby was dead! His daughters were dead. He gulped as he looked around him hoping to catch sight of this woman. The wind picked up and whipped his hair away from his face. He felt it caressing him as it blew around him.<p>

He thought he heard words being said, but the only word he heard clearly was "Goodbye." He heard children crying in the distance. The wind stopped as suddenly as it had come.

After a long wait, Connor put his arm around Vikki, and smiled. Together they left the cemetery. As a couple. As he said goodbye to his late family, he said so for the last time.

Little did he know that he would never walk in this cemetery again!

* * *

><p>On their way home Connor's mobile phone rang.<p>

It was a very worried Becker. Jess had gone into labour in the middle of the night and she was struggling, she had been asking for Connor and Vikki. Jess knew that Vikki would be able to guide her, this was her first baby and she was scared.

Quickly Connor drove to the hospital. They searched for Becker, he was stood outside Jess's room. Vikki was the only one allowed to go in and see Jess. Connor looked after Angelica as she did so.

Jess was tired, she had been at the hospital since 3 o'clock that morning and now she was exhausted. Even the midwife was starting to look worried. Vikki encouraged Jess to get up and walk. She walked around the room that she had been given. Jess soon tired of that too, waddling around the room put too much weight on her feet. Vikki asked the midwife for a birthing ball.

"What do I do with that?" Jess almost screamed.

"Sit on it and bounce."

Sighing, Jess did as she was told. The bouncing sensation made her feel good and it soon had her adrenaline going. The action itself kick-started something else...

It was not long before Jess was groaning in agony, as labour pains began to increase in intensity.

The midwife checked Jess over.

"Good. You're seven centimetres dilated, when you are up to ten we can focus on the baby being born."

Vikki told Jess to stand up and squat down. Just once ought to do. "Why?" Jess questioned.

"Because when you do that it dilates you even more."

Not long after that, Jess asked for Becker, she needed him by her side.

Becker hated seeing Jess in so much pain, it tore at his insides when she cried out in agony. He held her hand and let her squeeze as hard as she wanted. He felt sure that she had broken some bones in his hand!

Connor paced outside the maternity room, if it was bad waiting for Jess to call Becker back into the room, it was even worse waiting to hear if everything was ok. He kissed and cuddled Angelica. He thought about Vikki, she was pregnant herself, and he had not even told Becker or Jess. He wondered what would happen when she gave birth. Who would look after Angelica? He hoped to be there himself. He hoped that _he_ would be the one holding Vikki's hand as she screamed in agony.

Baby William Becker was born at 2.00 pm on the 1st April 2017.

Becker beamed as he held his son. Connor looked at him. "William Becker, Billy for short."

* * *

><p><strong>THE END...<strong>

**Or is it?**

**I hope you enjoyed that. The last few chapters have a little bit of happiness in Connor's Sad life.**

**It may not End there...**

**Let me know what you thought...**

**And then I _MAY_ post another chapter**

**Please review.**


	23. Connor Temple!

**Angels Wept**

_**This is a very sad story, hopefully events in this story NEVER happen to anyone, and I would Never wish this upon my worst enemy. **_

I do Not own any of the Characters from Primeval. It belongs to ITV and Impossible Pictures. Don't even own the OC's that are mentioned. They belong to You Have Lovely Hair.

I DO however own Vikki, Angelica, Caroline and now Gareth.

_**Tissues at the ready...**_

**Here's the end I had**_** always **_**planned for Conner**_**. **_

_**I had this end in mind right from the beginning. **_

_**Those of you, who don't want a sad ending, do not read any further! You have been warned!**_

* * *

><p>22nd April 2017<p>

Connor and Vikki had been invited to had been helping Jess and Becker move into his old home. He agreed to sell the place; Becker and Jess needed somewhere a bit more child friendly. Connor himself preferred Vikki's home to Becker's bachelor pad where he was alone. The house itself, held to many memories for him. Lovely memories, every room had a story to tell about Abby and his beautiful daughters, and now the place seemed to haunt him with them. He had eventually found happiness in staying with Vikki. He knew one day he would like to marry her, but he would wait until at least a year had passed before getting married. Vikki had wanted to help and so she had come along bringing Angelica with her.

Angelica had spent a long time playing with many of the toys, and then had become tired and irritable. Vikki suggested taking her for a walk to the shops in her buggy, hoping that the movement would settle her and she would fall asleep.

They hadn't meant to be walking here at this particular place at this time. Today was the first day the children went back to school after Easter, and they walked outside_ St Mary's school,_ the school where his daughters had once attended. He heard the bell ring at half past three. He stood outside the school gates showing Vikki the school. He watched as the school children came filing out.

"Connor!" Someone shouted. He looked up. It was Mel. Mel Mitchell, with Alison her daughter. Her daughter had been best friends with Nikki and Danni.

She struck up conversation with him and asked how he was, wondered if he would ever move back into the house, or whether he was going to sell it.

"My friend Becker's going to move in. He and his girlfriend are going to get married soon. They've just had a little boy, they needed a bigger place to stay so I let him have it. This is Vikki, and her daughter Angelica. I'm going to be moving in with her."

Mel continued and told him how Alison missed Nikki and Danni and how she had become withdrawn at school.

No-one noticed Angelica climb out of her buggy. No-one noticed her walk into the middle of the road.

Connor happened to glance in the roads direction, an automatic reflex due to his thoughts of his family. In a split second he took it all in. Angelica in the road, the van, that looked like it would never be able to stop.

Connor acted on instinct. He ran and pushed Angelica into Vikki's arms shouting the girls name as he went. He heard screams from various directions and he felt his bones shatter as he collided with the large van.

Connor's breathing became laboured as blood filled his lungs. From the tarmac he watched as the Vikki and Angelica clung to each other, Vikki, clearly relieved for her daughter's life... Relieved for her daughter's safety...

He saw a tear roll down her cheek and he knew that she cared, and felt for him too.

For a moment he saw Abby clutching at Nikki, his precious Nikki.

He coughed and wheezed. He felt as if he were drowning, for a moment everything went hazy.

He heard sweet voices calling... and he saw them again, Abby, Danni and Nikki, reaching out for him. He heard weeping.

"Connor!" he heard someone shout and run towards him, saw the trainers and jeans. He looked up as the person crouched by his side, into hazel coloured eyes, and he coughed, coughed up blood. He couldn't breathe...

Becker crouched by his friends side. He had noticed his friends' absence and come looking for him. Becker stayed by his friends' side, feeling helpless. He dared not move Connor knowing that if he did, he could cause further injury. He reached down to Connor's neck, hoping to find a pulse, and he watched as his long time friend slipped away.

In the distance Connor heard sirens approaching. He closed his eyes...

Reached out to his family...

And welcomed the haze...

"**No!"** Becker shouted at the top of his lungs, blinking away the tears that had begun to form.

**The End **

* * *

><p><strong>Now for the inspiration for this story.<strong>

**Right back at the start of this story Abby is involved in a car accident. **

**This accident Very Nearly happened to me... Fortunately nobody was hurt... But I was so shaken, that my mind went into overdrive at what could have happened. I had to do something about it and the Poor, Unfortunate Temple family paid the price.**

**Thank you for bearing with me... I know I have been exceptionally horrid to Poor Connor. Apologies to him and Abby for killing them and their children off.**

_**I would Never wish this upon my worst enemy.**_


End file.
